


Spilt Blue Blood

by Twintaileddragon



Series: The Demon’s Tales [2]
Category: Castlevania, Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Classism, F/M, Lust, Power Struggle, Racism, Sexual Themes, elitists, sexy vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: Sequel to The Demon's Vendetta~Alucard is approached by an elitist society governed by 3 vampiresses who wish to be the silent watchdogs of Wallachia and wish for him to join their ranks. He initially sees no harm but these ladies have some very high standards for their members and Alucard's new family doesn't quite fit the mold.The high society brood  is very selective of their members and shows great disdain for anyone they believe is lower than themselves... Like Alucard's half breed wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was just so excited when I started working and I know I wanted to wait to post but I absolutely had to. I just wanted people to see everything underway as soon as possible. You’re all in for a wile ride if the tags didn’t already allude to that.

The only sound ringing about the castle was the little pats of bare feet running up the halls. His little feet slapped against the stone and shuffled against the carpet as he made his way to a large pair of doors. His dirty blonde hair was in his way as he pressed himself against the door, pushing it open painfully slow.  
The adults sleeping peacefully in bed barely noticed the door opened but the man felt someone crawl onto the bed. He kept a grip on his wife, you nuzzled sweetly in his arms and sleeping peacefully. The child made his way to the top of the bed and as he reached for the covers his little arm was grabbed. The child screamed, which finally woke you, making you sit upright as your husband put the child into a headlock and mussed up the dirty blonde hair even further. Their laughter and antics would have been great but considering it dragged you from your sleep you just let out an annoyed groan.  
"Let go!" The child whined, kicking your husband to the best if his abilities. You woke up further, rubbing your eyes and continuing your annoyed noises.  
"Thaddeus, Your mother and I didn't order a wake up call-"  
"Alucard," You started, flicking him in the forehead. "Let him go. He asked nicely."  
"Y/n, I'm just playing with him-"  
"Ugh, what time is it?" You asked, scratching your head and blinking the crumbs out of your eyes. Thaddeus seemed a bit embarrassed, wiggling out of Adrien's grip.  
"Well, it's pretty early. It's only four."  
"In The morning!?" You screamed, hopping out of bed and heading to the curtains. Alucard quickly grabbed Thaddeus and threw him under the covers as you flooded the room with sunlight. You heard a muffled hiss and immediately closed the curtains.  
"He meant in the afternoon." Alucard said with a smirk, gesturing that the child could leave the safety of the shade. "Thaddeus are you sure you want to be up this early? Even a sliver of sunlight is dangerous for a vampire."  
"Sometimes I wish I was half human like you." Thaddeus lamented, crawling from under the covers. "But, regardless, I want to be awake. I'm too excited."  
"It's a big day." You said with a smile. Clapping happily. "Someone is turning 11."  
"We've got quite the surprise for you." Alucard started, bringing Thaddeus closer and containing his hair in a single large braid. "However, your mother isn't like us.. she needs a bit more sleep."  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine." You said sweetly, yawning halfway through. "I'm going to get some more shut eye but you boys can go have fun."

 

"When do I get my presents?"  
"At your party, Thaddeus." Alucard said, pouring some blood for the young boy.  
"Will Trevor and Sypha come? Are they bringing Mathias?"  
"Trevor and Sypha will try and make it but most likely they won't arrive until tomorrow morning. Also, of course they're bringing Mathias. They can't just leave their son just anywhere." Adrien couldn't help but laugh at the thought. He gave the child a glass and he took a quick sip, shuddering and choking down the sip.  
"Ugh, pig blood-"  
"Sorry, I know pig isn't your favorite but I dropped the ball and forgot to get more chicken blood."  
"Anything is better than stale human blood." The boy remarked, secretly lowering his glass to under the table. The beast underneath sniffed, shoving his snout into the glass and licking up the blood as best as he could. The werewolf was less than discrete in its job, as it's teeth kept clanking against the glass.  
"I wish I could provide you with human blood." Alucard lamented. "But I'm not about to go out and commit murder and Y/n cannot provide blood too many times in a row."  
"It's fine... just not pig. Pig upsets my stomach."  
"Of course."  Alucard said with a smile. A distant knock caught his ears. He looked away for a moment and in that second Thaddeus put the glass back on the table, now dripping with saliva. "Someone's at the door, I'll be back in a minute. Keep an eye on Cornell, you know pigs blood gives him the runs and Your mom hates scrubbing the carpets." Alucard said, walking off and going to tend to the door.

Alucard entered the foyer, still hearing the weak knocks at the doors. He approached cautiously, convinced that if it was any of his friends they would simply walk right in. The door began to open, sunlight invading the once comfortably dark room and a major shift in temperatures the summer breeze wafted in. Standing there in the doorway was a robed figure, motionless until the doors stopped. Alucard stood at a comfortable distance, waiting for an explanation.  
"Good Afternoon to you, Adrien Tepês."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I simply wish to extend an invitation to you my good sir. Please invite me over your threshold."  
".... You may enter." The robed figure came inside, the doors closing behind him and once again sealing the room in its comfortable darkness.  He removed his robe swiftly, poshly hanging it over his arm and bowing to Alucard. His hair was short and black, maintained prim and proper. He sported a devilishly neat black suit with white pristine gloves. He didn't seem like a threat.  
"My Lord, Adrien Fahrenheit Tepes, you have been cordially invited by the Varbearer family to be apart of their special coven."  
"I don't wish to join any collection, brood, club or anything else of the sort. I don't want to get involved in Vampires struggling for power."  
"Tis no power struggle, My Lord." Started the vampire, who finally stood upright. "The ladies of the Varbearer family invite only the most powerful and influential vampires into their flock. They believe that Wallachia will be fine on it's own and that all that is needed of vampires is to stick together and promise to not harm other vampires. To join us simply like signing a peace treaty, My Lord." Alucard raises a brow, scratching his chin and considering the applications. The vampire continued. "Your father was invited many times but said he would cause harm to anyone when it was necessary and did not want to be bound by rules that forbid him to do so."  
"God, that sounds like something he'd say." Alucard mumbled, stifling a laugh.  
"I believe your mother was the only reason we ever got a 'cordial' reply from him.  The ladies send their condolences, having heard of your father's death a little over a year and half ago. What a sordid affair."  
"So what would I have to do?" Alucard asked, folding his arms and looking over his should to make sure the room was empty.  
"Attend a small get together. That's all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the updates. I am so excited for this story.

"You're not seriously thinking about going are you?" You asked, standing atop a chair and decorating the doorways of the dining room. Your blue dress swayed as you teetered on your tip toes, trying desperately to hang the banner higher. "It's Thaddeus's first birthday with us."  
"Technically his second birthday with us, we just didn't know his birthday the first time around. He didn't tell us-"  
"Alucard," you scolded, jumping off the chair. You stumbled a bit but made it apparent that you were still mad. Alucard backed up a bit as you put a finger in his face. "He's never had a birthday party before. We promised to give him one-"  
"I'm not leaving now. I want all of us to attend this little gala as a family." Adrien defended, putting his hands up and surrendering to his wife. You sighed, hugging him and just leaning against his chest for a moment. "There's some nice dresses you could wear... I may have some old suits that could fit Thaddeus."  
"That does sound nice... I just don't want to show up on the heels of his birthday and something bad happens that overshadows the whole thing."  
"He'll have a great birthday. I tracked Belmont with the distance mirror, he will be here any minute now. That always makes him happy...speaking of which... our surprise, are you ready? I'm very excited for the reveal." Alucard said with a smile. You looked up to him with a smirk, hitting him in the chest. Before you could say anything the doors boomed open, making you jump a little and making Alucard laugh. Cornell darted through the dining room, bumping into tables and chairs and stopping when his head hit the wall. Soon after Thaddeus walked in, cradling something bundled in his arms and looking around before spotting the werewolf.  
"Oh, there he went."  
"No picking on Cornell," You started, putting your hands on your hips. "You know he's stupid-"  
"I didn't do it-"  
"Sorry," a familiar voice spoke, entering the room and standing behind Thaddeus with a big grin. You and Alucard immediately started walking to the door at the sight of the Belmont crest. "I couldn't resist....pretended to throw a ball."  
"Trevor!" You squealed, running to hug the Belmont, almost running over his wife who entered seconds later. You pushed Trevor out of the way immediately, turning to hug the fiery speaker magician. "Sypha!"  
"What about my hug?"  
"Shut up, Trevor." Sypha said with a laugh, hugging you tightly. " We missed you all, It's been too long since we've stoppped by." Alucard seperated you and Sypha rather quick, taking your spot in giving her a hug.   
"Has this idiot been taking care of you?" He asked, only serving to get a laugh from the magic user. He glanced down at Thaddeus, smiling lightly seeing him cradling in Mathias in his arms. "and Mathias, of course."  
"He may be a drunk," Sypha started, Trevor whipping his head in her direction. "But he's an amazing father and husband. How is your little family doing? It's been months since we've stopped by."

 

You prepared a number of sweets for the occasion and Alucard was bringing in a bunch of gifts you and him made for Thaddeus. Trevor wrapped his gift in a sack for an element of surprise and Sypha adored the little happy smile on his face. Thaddeus was teaming with excitement, ready to see all his gifts and pacing near the small bassinet set up beside the table.  
"Why are you celebrating this anway?" Sypha asked suddenly. "I have never heard of a birthday party."  
"Old Belmont tradition." Trevor clarified proudly. "I gave them the idea when we learned Thaddeus's birthday had passed last year. My parents didn't really buy into that 'pagan ritual' scare mongering that the church gave. They celebrated every birthday like it was a holiday. It was the best part of the year."  
"Yeah, this was Trevor's idea," You admitted, licking a bit of sugar off your finger. "It's a great idea. Kids need to celebrate when they were born. So, lets eat some of this and open some gifts!" Thaddeus didn't need any further convincing, looking in the crate that Alucard brought in. The collection of toys and things were overwhelming as you and Alucard simply put them all in one crate. He picked up every little toy, looked at it and then showed it to Mathias. The baby would halfheartedly reach for them. Thaddeus showed a tiny carved wolf, which the baby grabbed with his little hands. The vampire's eyes sparkled and he just handed the toy over, watching the baby immediately start to nibble on it. You all watched on, absolutely gushing at the sight.  
"God, He just loves Mathias." Trevor said with a giggle. You and Alucard gave one another a knowing look.  
"He does." You said, putting a hand on your cheek. It was hot to the touch, your embarassment radiating off of you.   
"Here you go, Kid," Trevor said, handing the burlap sack over to the boy. It was wrapped so tightly that you couldn't for the life of you figure out what it was supposed to be. "Happy birthday." Thaddeus fumbled it in his hands carefully, unraveling the twine slowly and really savouring the reveal. When the sack hit the floor you looked on with a mixed emotion of worry and excitement. Alucard just smirked as he watched Thaddeus roll the pristine dagger in his hands. The hilt was a deep black, gold lettering spelling his initials along the pommel.  
"Well, That's going to be a hard present to top." Alucard finally spoke. "..T.T.?"  
"Thaddeus Tepes." Sypha said with a smile. "..We didn't have a family name to put on the handle-"  
"It's perfect.." Thaddeus breathed, making Trevor grin. "Thank you."  
"It's the perfect gift. Who doesn't need a theif's knife?"  
"....Anyone else?" You offered, your husband chuckling a bit and gesturing to you as if to say your answer was the same as his. Sypha pat Trevor's shoulder in an effort to protect his feelings. You clapped triumphantly, standing up and making sure you got everyone's attention. Seeing your intent, Alucard's face lit up and he stood beside you. "Now... We have a little surprise, Thaddeus." You said, keeping a death grip on Alulcard's arm. The boy looked up curiously.  
"Thaddeus..." Alucard started. "You love Mathias so much, It's absolutely adorable." The vampire looked away for a second, a bit embarassed. "So..we have a bit of a surprise..."  
"...Guys," You started shakily, everyone hanging on your every word. "Alucard and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate cravats." Alucard complained as you helped him tie it around his neck. You stepped back to admire your handy work, tapping your chin and examining the cloth thoroughly. "Please tell me that's it."  
"It's crooked." He groaned, ripping the thing off and throwing it to the ground.  
"I'm not wearing it-"  
"Alucard," you started, sashaying over with a flirty switch in your walk. "If I have to wear this stupid heavy bunch of fabrics that some idiot called a dress then you have to wear the cravat."  
"I can't figure this thing out." You both heard behind you, looking at the bedroom door to see Thaddeus leaning against Cornell and fiddling with his collar which looked unreasonably tight. His little red ensemble looked mangled and stupid. "I've staged takeovers and commanded small militias and somehow can't figure out dress clothes."  
"You men are hopeless." You complained, walking over and helping the child with his issue since Alucard was determined not to wear his thingy. He just watched. You were so cute. You fixed his outfit and showed him the right way to handle everything. Meanwhile he just seemed so confused.  
"I'm heading downstairs. I feel bad leaving Belmont and Sypha here when they just got here."  
"We could bring them with us." Thaddeus suggested. "I think Mathias would like to go."  
"He would but I don't think that's very safe." You said with a smile, trying to let the child down easy. Thaddeus seemed upset but he ultimately smiled again.  
"What were you going to name the baby?"  
"You've asked that 5 or 6 times." You started, "We don't know yet. You can suggest some names if you want."  
"Don't let him name our son."  
"How do you know it's a boy?" You asked, giving Alucard and amused smirk. "It could be a girl."  
"I'm pretty sure it's a boy."  
"Whatever it is, I love them already." Thaddeus said, hugging you and putting an ear to your stomach. "Do you think it will like me? Is it polite to call it an 'it'?"  
"I don't see why not." You couldn't help but put you hand on his head, grinning ear to ear at the thought of giving Thaddeus more family to love. You finished straightening his clothes and fixed his little braid you collected his hair in. The little cowlick was hard to contain so you decided to stop trying. “Alright, were ready to go!”  
“Let me tell Belmont he can make himself at home and I’ll meet you by the distance mirror in my father’s study.”

 

When you all stepped through you were bombarded with grand and bright decor. The room was vast and beautifully decorated with large paintings taking up the side walls and a large stairs in front of you that diverged around a large statue of a dove in flight. Alucard was amused to see you and Thaddeus in awe. He was the only one of you 3 to notice the suited vampire that was standing by where you entered from. Alucard recognized him as the one that came to his home earlier that evening.  
“Good Evening Sir Tepes.” He greeted. Thaddeus and you finally turned to greet the man and Thaddeus was suddenly halted. He grabbed your hand quickly, shuffling to your side. “The matriarchs are excited to meet you. Follow me, Sir.” He began up the stairs, walking past you and Thaddeus without even addressing either of you. As Alucard follows so did you and the servant quickly turned on his heels and looked down the stairs at you all. Alucard raised a brow, a little uneasy at the studded stop.  
“... is there a problem?”  
“You’re not bringing that with you, are you, Sir?” The vampire didn’t gesture so Alucard didn’t even know how to respond or what he was talking about. He let out an exasperated sigh as he turned back around and began to lead them once more. “It’s fine I’m sure. If Dracula’s son can get away with being a halfbreed then I suppose they won’t mind.” You didn’t take that comment too kindly, wanting to match up theses stairs and give him a piece of your mind. Alucard grabbed your hand to stop you, shaking his head and telling you to calm down.  
As you reached the top and entered a posh set of double doors a grand ball room was revealed. Vampires were dancing and conversing, dressed to impress and looking down their noses at one another. You had never seen and were not aware that there were so many different kinds of vampires. As you were guided through the hall a number of women looked at you with an air of disgust. It’s as if the party started to die down as you all walked across the ballroom. On the other side was more stairs that lead up to a room with a delicate sign in a handwriting you couldn’t read. The Servant vampire knocked on the door once and as the doors opened he stepped aside, gesturing for you all to walk past. You did so slowly, Thaddeus accidentally making eye contact with the vampire and feeling pure malice in his gaze. He clung, scared, to your arm.  
In the room was a small tea table with 3 elevated chairs around it. In the seats say identical vampire women, the only differences in their bright white dresses being the flower color on their hats. In the middle, the blue flowered hat and to her right green and to hear left yellow. The middle lady spoke first, a weak smile on her lips.  
“Adrien Tepes. We thank you for accepting our invitation.” He did a polite little bow and you and Thaddeus simply remained quiet. “I am Adela Varbearer,” she started. She then gestures to the green flowered hat. “This is my Younger sister, Beatrice Varbearer,” finally she gestured to the little yellow flowered hat. “And this is our youngest sister Charlotte Varbearer. It is good to have noble and respected blood in our ranks, we look forward to your company Mr. Tepes.”  
“Excuse me,” Beatrice spoke, putting down her up of tea and straitening her skirt as she switched the legs she crossed. “I don’t believe we briefed Ethan when he gave you the invitation but... we do not allow pets in these halls.”  
“Pardon?” Alucard asked, a bit more with an attitude than he originally intended.  
“The amalgam you brought with you.” She clarified, making you suck in a harsh breath just to keep yourself quiet. “However I will give you credit for trying to dress it up a bit.”  
“That is my Wife you’re taking about.” The youngest sister choked on her tea, finally joining her siblings in putting her cup down upon hearing Alucard. Adela fanned herself, taking in a deep breath.  
“Oh... well my-“  
“Oh dearie,” Beatrice started sympathetically. “I can understand trying to be a gentleman to a lady even one that is... as such but there was no need to feel obligated to marry a breeding animal.” Thaddeus steppes forward to speak his mind but you quickly grabbed his shoulders. Alucard was at a loss, furiously insulted.  
“We’re leaving.” Alucard said quickly, turning around and linking arms with you. Adela gave an annoyed sighed, making him stop just before he could leave.  
“So you don’t want to make a more peaceful Wallachia? Remove vampires that are seeking your father’s old place atop the hierarchy?”  
“I come here for peace and the first thing you do is insult my family.”  
“Forgive our surprise Mr. Tepes. Amalgams are simply not... We will try and be open about your.... family. You could do a lot of good for Wallachia with our resources. Protect your father’s work and position. May he Rest In Peace.”

 

You didn’t stay for the Gala, you all returning home through a fancy silver distance mirror. You stepped into the castles dining room where Sypha was cradling a sleeping Mathias. You were walking much faster than Alucard, both you and Thaddeus clearly distressed.  
“Oh, you’re back. That was quick. How did it go?”  
“Sypha it was terrible.” You admitted, hugging yourself. “I’m never going back.”  
“What on earth happened?” Sypha asked, Trevor entering the room upon hearing the commotion. Thaddeus finally had enough, turning to face Alucard.  
“My biological parents may not have been much but I know if anyone had looked down their nose at my mother and called her a breeding animal my father wouldn’t have turned around and kissed their asses-“  
“What?” Trevor asked, a little pissed off on your behalf as well.  
“Look, we don’t have to interact with them on a daily basis.” Alucard said with a sigh. “Anything to keep things peaceful.”  
“They insulted your wife. To. Your. Face.” Thaddeus got closer, staring down the older vampire and gritting his teeth.  
“This is a delicate situation. Y/n, I am so sorry you had to experience that. I’m sorry for anything I put you through this evening.”  
“Y/n, go lay down,” Sypha urged with a gentle whisper. “Stress isn’t good for the baby.” You didn’t argue, walking off and disappearing into the castle as Alucard stood there in a three against one standoff.  
“You just let them talk about your wife like that?” Trevor cut in, “you love that woman. She’s about to have your child and you let someone talk about here like she’s a fucking animal?”  
“What was I supposed to do? Kill an entire coven because some people don’t agree with our love? I love her Belmont, I’m not going to take this lying down but at the moment my hands are tied.”  
“That’s horse shit,” Trevor started, walking closer and getting in the vampires face. “That’s absolute horse shit and you know it. You would kill anyone who had the nerve to talk about your mother but your wife doesn’t get the same treatment?”  
“I’m going to talk to Y/n-“  
“Let her rest.” Thaddeus started, venom dripping from his words. “She’s gone through enough today.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ahead of time for the ridiculous amount of typos in all my stuff
> 
> I update my stories from my phone and Siri seems to think she always knows what tense I’m writing in and what word I want to use.

The door groaned as Alucard opened it, making you turn to look. You laid down, you head nuzzled in your cool pillow and your eyes feeling raw. He came over, Sitting beside you and pushing hair out of your face. You didn't say anything, glancing at him every so often before just staring off elsewhere.  
"Love, are you okay?"  
"I'll be okay."  
"I'm so sorry for not standing up for you."  
"I understand why you couldn't..."  
"That still doesn't make it right." He grabbed your hand, holding it firmly. "I love you so much and the only time you ever really needed me to prove it, I didn't."  
"I want to go back." He was about to continue to apologize but then you said that. He had no idea what to say. After the verbal abuse you suffered, you wanted to return.  
"..... are you feeling alright?"  
"Alucard, I thought about it... about what vampires used amalgams for. They did it for centuries. It's a learned behavior. Of course they think I'm just a breeding animal. That's all they were used for... I want to prove I can be dignified and more importantly that I deserve you-"  
"It's me who doesn't deserve you." Alucard said with a smile, cupping your face. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone."  
"I want to." You said, finally sitting up but not letting go of your husbands hand. "I'm not an animal. I know that I can convince people of that." He couldn't help but smile, admiring your determination.  
"Well, they are constantly hosting small get together and vampires gather there all the time.. we can go back."

 

You stayed in the doorway of Thaddeus's room for a while, he was showing baby Mathias all his toys while the infant laid and wiggled around in a playmat on the floor. Sypha was standing there with you, admiring the boys at play. Mathias finally managed to roll on his stomach and Thaddeus was almost in awe at the sight which made you both giggle at him. The boy quickly became overwhelmed, growing scared for the little thing as he wiggled around.  
"Is he old enough to roll over!? Will he be okay!?"  
"Yes, Thaddeus." Sypha assures. She tried not to laugh but her smile quickly showed her amusement. "He can roll over. Be careful, he's just figuring out crawling."  
"W-What do I do if he crawls away?!"  
"He's got his father's speed." Sypha jokes, "he won't get anywhere too quickly. Just pick him up and put him back on his blanket." Thaddeus seemed unsure but nodded anyway, keeping his eye on the baby as it attempted to hold itself up. Sypha looked over at you, pulling on your sleeve to get your attention. "Are you alright?"  
"I’m fine.”  
“I know that your.. origin.. is a touchy subject. You don’t think those vampires have any ideas?”  
“No. I don’t think they even rip blood out the old fashion way. They seem too... uptight.”  
“Trevor and Alucard were fighting earlier.”  
“What else is new?”  
“Well, Trevor heard you want to go back.” Sypha started slowly, obviously concerned. “To try and fit in with this society.”  
“... I was thinking about it.”  
“You don’t have to be a dignified aristocrat. We love you just the way you are and even though he’s terrible at showing it most time... Alucard especially feels that way.” You just stayed quiet, watching the baby continue to inch off his blankets Thaddeus kept a close eye on him, partially amazed and confused.  
“Mom,” Thaddeus started, getting both you and Sypha’s attention. “Being a quarter vampire, half human and a quarter demon.... how fast will your child age?” The question was simple but it left you speechless. You had never really thought about just how much your child would have going on in its bloodline. Thaddeus took your silence for no answer and continued his train of thought. “Vampires age at an accelerated rate... however, Demons age very slowly. I-it’s why you still look so young for your own age... so how does that effect the baby?”  
“Sypha, I’ll be back,” you said quickly, excusing yourself and briskly walking down the hall. She didn’t follow but she did watch you until you turned the corner and completely left her light of sight.

Alucard was in his study when you entered, thumbing through a large blue book which he immediately tossed to the side upon seeing you. He saw your concern and stood, taking your hands and cupping his around them.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“What’s going to happen to our baby?”  
“What do you mean-“  
“Will it age like a vampire or a demon?”  
“Oh... I assumed it would age more like a human,” he admitted with a shrug. “After all, our son will be mostly human.”  
“What if it’s a girl-“  
“I’m hoping for a boy, honestly.” Alucard admitted, “Regardless, It’s one of those things we won’t know until we’re faced with it. Just relax.” You kept looking into his eyes. They were so kind and bright you just couldn’t bring yourself to ask anymore about complications and problems. You fell into his chest and he quickly wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tightly. “Do you feel any better?”  
“.... no.” You pouted, making your husband giggle. “Adrien, when are we going back to that fancy club?”  
“You are in far too much of a hurry to see them again. Once was enough for me.”  
“I want to prove I’m a lady. I can be dignified-“  
“Well you’re in luck, I do need to go back but be patient. I’m not going back until tomorrow.”  
“Is something wrong?” You asked, pulling away from your embrace to look up at him, he sighed and peeled out of your arms, sitting back down and ruffling through the pages of the book he was reading.  
“You know my father kept journals... starting the day my mother died.”  
“Yes, he did. Is there a mention of those Old biddies?”  
“That’s the strange thing... there isn’t. They claim that wanted to protect Wallachia in silence but when my father threatened to commit genocide they didn’t contact him once... his journals never even mention them.”  
“..maybe their group didn’t exist back then?”  
“Something else has been bothering me.” He started, sounding more determined than before. Maybe even suspicious. “Why did they seek me out?”  
“.... because you’re the son of Dracula?” you offered. He shook his head, beginning to thumb through the journal once more.  
“It was no secret in the vampire world that my father married a human. That’s not something I imagine they endorse.”  
“Maybe it’s cause of how great being half human is?” You said with a smile, “think about it. You’re not limited to the normal weaknesses of a vampire because of your human half. Daylight doesn’t bother you, I’ve seen you eat garlic, you can enter homes uninvited.”  
“Maybe, That does sound like it would be useful. God, can you imagine living in a world where vampires could enter homes uninvited?” You both shares a quick laugh. He rolled his eyes , leaning back in his chair and then let out a heavy sigh. You fiddles with your fingers, eyeing to book on the table. “Whatever is going on,” Alucard started once more, “I have a feeling they have a goal. It may not be as simple as I think it is.. or it’s even more simple than that.”  
“I guess we just have to play nice and see what happens.”


	5. Chapter 5

You could never get used to the cool shockwave that burst through you as you walked through a distance mirror. You held your head high, empowered by the sound of your heels on the marble floors. Your little look of determination made Alucard laugh. Thaddeus came along last, walking a little further ahead of you and just looking around the room.  
“Business visit?” You 3 heard, forgetting that Ethan, their help, stood aside the foyer entrance. Alucard shook his head, talking your arm.  
“We’re going to look around. Mingle a bit.” Alucard said sweetly, “Come along, Darling.” You giggled and Alucard gave you a swift kiss on the cheek. Thaddeus couldn’t help but smile to see you both interacting so romantically. He ran ahead up the stairs, slowing to a walk as he entered the ballroom. There were little gatherings of vampires dotted across the floor and no one was even so much as swaying to the very diligent orchestra in the corner. The vampire were mostly older, some children clinging to their parents or talking in groups of 2 and 3. Thaddeus scanned the room for anything of note. You both came up behind Thaddeus, looking around and examining the room. A couple vampires looked your way but mostly no one cared that you had arrived.  
“Alucard, we should get to know some people.”  
“Well, let’s not just jump into a random conversation.”  
“Why are there doors to this ballroom?” Thaddeus asked suddenly. You both looked down at him, seeing him scratching his chin.  
“What’s wrong, Dear?” You kneeled down to him.  
“I’ve never seen a ballroom I guess. I didn’t think they were basically just large boxes.”  
“Yeah, they are just big room.” You said with a shrug, poking the boy’s cheek. “I’ve never seen one either.”  
“You both are ridiculous.” Alucard said, his smile making you both more at ease. Your jubilation made a couple of vampires smile, some coming over to say hello. You greeted them enthusiastically with a big smile that could melt anyone’s prejudice. A vampire couple approached as well and before you knew it a small group had formed around you both. You had never seen so much diversity amongst vampires. Jagged teeth? Squared ears? Close fangs! You didn’t know there were so many different types and differences. You were feeling a lot less out of place very quickly. Alucard was smiling, his arm linked with you once again. He wasn’t afraid of the situation. The vampires that approached were very friendly and as far as he could tell open minded. It was the ones that stayed distant in their small cliques that made him unnerved. They looked over every so often, sneering and rolling their eyes. He scanned the ballroom for any potential problems and suddenly gasped.  
A little girl had broken away from her mother, wandering over to another group to greet her little friends. They waved to her and she was about to walk over but she stopped. She glanced over and in an instant couldn’t move. She swayed back in forth, fiddling with her fingers and stared over At the little group that had formed around Alucard and his family. He was confused... until he looked down. She was looking at Thaddeus.  
He finally noticed her and when he met her pale blue eyes he fell short of breath. What little color he had rushed to his cheeks and you didn’t notice but Alucard did. He tapped the boy’s shoulder, urging him to go talk to her while he had the chance. Thaddeus hesitated But stumbled forward eventually, which makes the girl smile. She begins to walked slowly towards him too, meeting him half way as they finally closed the gap between one another. She twirled her white locks on her dainty fingers, a grin on her face as she and Thaddeus finally formally met. Now you noticed, looking over and Trying to remain calm.  
“H-hi.”  
“Hello-“  
“Persephone! Stop!” The chatter of the ballroom was swiftly cut as a concerned mother stormed from her group, taking the young girl by the arm. “Get away from him.”  
“I-I’m sorry,” Thaddeus said quickly, trying his best to distance himself. You pulled yourself out of Alucard’s grip and made your way over to the scene.  
“Is there a problem?” You asked, putting a supportive hand on Thaddeus’s shoulder. You were calm, collected and poised. Not a single bit of anger came off of you.  
“Yes. Keep that away from my daughter.”  
“He has a name.” Alucard said, taking your side and putting his hand on Thaddeus’s other shoulder. His displeasure was heavily reflected in his voice. “They were just talking, what’s going on?”  
“My family didn’t get selective with their bloodline just to mess it all up.” She fumed with a light hiss, “squared off ears, uneven fangs, dark eyes-“  
“W-What’s wrong with my ears?” Thaddeus whispered, his voice broken and discouraged. That did it. You felt enraged. You gripped his shoulder tighter and made eye contact with the vampire mother.  
“Absolutely nothing, Thaddeus.” You spat. “You’re perfect just the way you are.”  
“For himself, fine, if you think so, but not for my family.” The mother spat back, taking her daughters arm and taking her back with her to their small group. The vampires you were talking with stayed off to the side, talking amongst themselves and you began to grow hot, feeling embarrassed. Alucard noticed, hugging you and shushing you lightly. You almost felt faint, feeling that you ruined your chance of your family If fitting in..... until the little group you had returned.  
“Are you both okay?!”  
“Some vampires. They think they’re so much better.”  
“It’s alright dearie, that family is so far up their own asses they see their last meal.”  
“Don’t get discouraged sweetie.” Your family was a bit scared at being suddenly rushed, unable to take in all the information you were hearing. Thaddeus was being hugged by several vampires and his nervous little smile finally made you laugh. That’s all you could do. Just laugh. Not everyone is so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

You tucked Thaddeus into bed, whispering your love to him as he already began to drift off. You walked to his window, seeing the sun begin to rise in the distance, heavily overshadowing the forest surrounding it. You reached up, pulling down the metal shutter to keep the room shrouded in the dark. You tip toes out as quietly as possible and closed the door behind you. In your peace you weren’t expecting hands to snake around your waist and, reasonably so, you shrieked. You calmed hearing your husband laugh and fell against him, besting his chest and telling him to be quiet.  
“You’re going to wake him-“  
“If your scream didn’t already,” he poked your cheek, spun you around and them kissed the other cheek. He suddenly looked more focused and determined. “How is he doing?”  
“Better. He’s a peace with what that woman said about him... he’s actually more curious about her daughter.”   
“Of course,” Alucard started, holding your hand and guiding you down the hall. “I told Sypha and Trevor all about it. They just wished they were awake when we returned home. They would have loved to talk with Thaddeus about it.”  
“About the standards of beauty or the other thing?” You pressed, pushing Adrien playfully. His smirk told you all you needed to know.  
“Sypha is worried about the prejudice... Trevor and I want to know more about that little girl-“  
“Why am I not surprised?”  
“It’s his first interaction with other vampire children his own age. Did you see the way he looked at her ?” Alucard’s excitement was very obvious, the vampire having trouble containing his joy. “I want to know exactly how he feels about her-“  
“You’re too happy about this whole thing-“  
“Going back actually was a good idea. Did you see them-“  
“They got maybe a couple words out before all hell broke loose.” Nothing you said seemed to disparage your husband who was still grinning ear to ear. You made it to your bedroom, pushing through the doors just to throw yourself dramatically on your bed with a sigh. Alucard started at you for a bit before sitting on the bed beside you.   
“We should go back again soon.”   
“Now look who’s too excited to go back.”  
“We did meet some really nice people today. You made a couple friends that are impressed with your heritage. Regardless of what those matriarchs previously said about you.” You smiled, rolling over and looking up at your husband. “We should host something here at the house and invite that girl and her family-“  
“Wow, you really want to cause some drama-“  
“It won’t go horribly wrong, I promise. Plus, I kind of want to see their faces when they meet a Belmont-“  
“You are going to give those vampires a heart attack!” You scolded, sitting up and punching him in the arm. “Please tell me you aren’t going to do that-“  
“I’m morbidly curious what will happen.”  
“I’m not tired anymore.” You sprang out of bed, walking out of the room and shaking your head. “I’m going to check on The happy family in the guest room, I don’t want to hear about this party again.”

 

You knocked once and almost immediately heard Sypha invite you inside. Upon entering you noticed Trevor laying on the floor on his back, his son sitting on his chest and smacking him in the face. Sypha was leaning against the bed post and gesturing to the display before her.  
“Look at this cuteness.”  
“Trevor you’re losing to a baby.” You pointed out, only to promptly get a middle finger. You both laughed it off, and you took to Sypha’s side. “You won’t believe what Alucard just said to me.”  
“I bet it was stupid.” Trevor said before a tiny hand slapped him in the eye. He picked the little thing up and held it up in the air above him.   
“He suggested throwing a party here at the castle and inviting the family of that stuck up kid.... just to see how they handle meeting a Belmont.”  
“... That’s not a bad idea.”   
“Trevor,” Sypha warned. “I agree with Y/n. That’s a terrible idea.”  
“I would love to put the fear of God into some snotty vampires-“  
“And That is exactly why!” Sypha interrupted. Her explosive reaction made both you and Trevor laugh and the baby let out some cute giggles of his own.   
“You’re incorrigible.” You said with a sigh, “both you and Alucard.”  
“I would like to see this little club you got suckered into joining. It might be fun.”  
“Forget I mentioned it.” You conceded, walking over and poking any Mathis’s cheek. “I’ve got to feed Cornell. You guys have fun.”


	7. Chapter 7

You set the last glass upside down to dry as you finally finished washing the dishes. You looked down at your water, a light pink from old blood and it seemed good enough to use for something else. You tapped your chin for a moment before picking it up, deciding to put it to use on the flowers. You hummed a tune you had nearly forgotten, trying your best to be in sync with your own footsteps as you made your way to the dining hall. The sound of light chattering hit your ears and you grew slower the close you got to the dining room. As you passed you looked inside and gasped lightly seeing a couple of vampires from the coven sitting at your table. They were talking with your husband. You quickly put your bucket down, going into the dining room cautiously and now noting that Sypha and Trevor were with them.  
"Oh that would be so funny. You saw Alastair's reaction after all."   
"Very funny, dear." He said unamused. Alucard looked like he was about to speak and then he noticed you. He stood, urging you to take his spot across from the visitors.  
"Y/n, come sit. You remember Alistair and Petunia."  
"I do. Good to see you both." You said, trying your best to smile as you made your way around the table. You looked at Sypha and Trevor, mostly at the Belmont crest. Trevor snorted, giving you a friendly little wave.   
" Is... something going on?"  
"Not at all. Just invited over some friends."  
"That Belmont boy did give us quite the scare though!" Alistair bellowed, laughing at his own expense. "Did you see my face, dear? I imagine it was dreadful."  
"Alucard was just telling us how you were thinking of bringing Trevor to the Varbearer Sisters. Oh, that would be the final nail in their coffins." Petunia started, fanning herself just imagining it. "I imagine it'd be confusing for them as well. Enemy to creature of the night but you cannot deny the strong features in the Belmont Bloodline-"  
"Easy, Dear. We're married." Alistair reminded gently. You took a glance at Trevor who seemed a little disgusted at the idea of dating such and aged vampiress. "I would love to see the look on their faces."  
"And when exactly where you planning this?" You asked, making sure to glare at your husband. He just smiled.   
“The party is tonight.” Trevor said happily, “Around the time Thaddeus will wake up.”  
“And you weren’t going to tell me?” You grabbed Adrien’s arm. He just kept smiling. “Adrien, there isn’t even... Ugh what are we supposed to do? Sit around in the dining room?”  
“Y/n,” he started softly, “there are places in this castle that even I have never been. Rooms I have never seen and locked doors I never opened.”  
“Trevor popped open a lock a couple floors up,” Sypha started, “a very grand a dusty ballroom was behind it.”  
“With an afternoon of a little love we could get it presentable for a party.” Alucard said lightly.  
“And even the most stuck up of vampires would die all over again for a chance to say that attended a gala in the castle of Vlad Dracula Tepes.” Petunia said, slightly swooning. “He was a very handsome man.”  
“Easy Dear.” Her husband warned again. You tried to smile but you remain unconvinced, afraid of any potential backlash or anything wrong that may happen. Alucard took your hand, his thumb lightly rubbing your knuckle. His attempt to soothe you was failing but you did at least smile.   
“It will be fine.”

 

“This was a terrible idea Sypha-“  
“Y/n, relax.” She said, tying a neat letting bow behind your dress. “You look great in blue-“  
“That’s not what I meant! This is going to be a disaster-“  
“Or it could be fun. You have your friends for support tonight. It’s not just you and Alucard.”  
“I hate wearing all this.” You complained, only making the speaker laugh. You swayed a bit, watching your reflection in the mirror. Sypha just continued to be amused. A knock at the door disturbed your pessimism and Alucard showed himself in.   
“The guests are arriving.”  
“Already?” You panicked, trying to push past him put the door, only to be grabbed by the arm.   
“Calm down-“  
“I need to wake Thaddeus and get him dressed-“  
“Trevor is on it already.” Alucard started, hugging you close to him. “Just relax. Tonight is going to be fine. None of those uptight bastards want to be known as the one that got thrown out of Dracula’s Castle... so I think they’ll behave.”  
“...I am so terrified of this..” He began to rock back and forth, unsure of how to ease your nerves. This was new for him as well. Throwing a party was not something he ever pictured himself doing. His father didn’t care for such nonsense.   
“We’re doing this together... let’s go greet everyone.”


	8. Chapter 8

You had never seen the ballroom before so it wasn't quite fair to say that you had never seen it so full. Alucard lead you slowly through the ballroom, greeting guests warmly as he passed and making vampiresses swoon. You felt a bit empowered being on his arm and having all this attention. Thaddeus followed behind you both, Trevor behind him for support. He looked around, almost excitedly, just hoping that maybe she was there. Trevor loves that enthusiasm. He found it adorable. You looked back at them, grinning to see Thaddeus searching for her. You rested your head on Alucards shoulder to speak with him discretely.  
"He's looking for that girl." You sang, excited. Your husband laughed, kissing your cheek quickly.  
"She's here. I saw her a moment ago. Her parents wouldn't dare start trouble under this roof. They can formally meet." You and your husband giggled to one another and Thaddeus felt his cheeks burn. He could hear you both so he knew you were talking about him but he was also nervous now knowing that she was here. He had dreamed about her last night. She gave him that flawless smile and he had been dying to ask her some questions.  
Trevor looked down at the nervous kid, flicking the side of his head for his attention. He was a bit annoyed but still obviously flustered  
“Looking for her?”  
“.... no.”  
“She’s over there.” He pushed the child in the general direction, continuing to follow You and your husband as Thaddeus stayed behind.

You introduced Trevor to a few more vampires. Most would immediately back up upon hearing his name but some would look him up and down with a hungry stare.... not hungry in the traditional sense. A few younger vampire women liked to squeeze his bicep as they walked past and you thanked all deities that Sypha skipped the party to spend time with the baby. Alucard and Trevor were laughing it off.  
“Did you see the blonde’s face?” Your husband snickered. “She wanted a taste of you.”  
“I think a number of them want a taste of me.”  
“You both are pigs.” You breathed, hugging Alucard’s arm. “Trevor you have a wife and child.”  
“I’m not gonna fuck any of them.... but I’m flattered I have the option.” Trevor jokes, him and Alucard laughing it off again. The chatter of the ballroom was such a constant that you didn’t even notice when more guests had arrived. They cut through the ballroom, analyzing the scene and admiring the decor. The three visitors headed straight for you and once they had you in their sights Alucard felt a cold chill up his spine. He turned, immediately pulling you closer to see the 3 Varbearer sisters looking down their noses at you both. Trevor saw them and by Adrien’s defensive stance he knew something was about to happen.  
“Mr. Tepes.” Beatrice said sweetly, “a lovely affair.”  
“Ah, Ladies, good to see you.” He managed to say, trying his best to be cordial. He didn’t think his blood would boil this badly upon seeing them again. “Y/n is an amazing planner.” Adrien praised, gesturing to you with a genuine smile. Their gaze fell on you but the women kept their smiles. You felt like they were dissecting you regardless.  
“I love your dress.” Adela finally said, her smile became less wooden after the fact. You thanked her nervously, fiddling with your hair adorably. “She is quite a specimen.”  
“I don’t like the use of that word.” Trevor murmured, getting a bit of attention from the youngest Varbearer sister. She looked over at him and Alucard stepped aside to introduce his friend. All of a sudden you felt panicked.  
“Ladies. Allow me to introduce you to my Dear friend...” Trevor stepped forward, lightly bowing and making the ladies giggle nervously. “Trevor Belmont.”  
Adela and Beatrice took a huge step back. Charlotte stayed , enamored almost by the man. She smiled, extending her hand to Trevor.  
“Hello, Mr. Belmont. I am Charlotte Varbearer. How nice it is to meet someone of such... noble lineage.” Trevor was almost at a loss, the silver haired lady before him throwing him completely off guard. You and Alucard couldn’t decide what was funnier: the sisters reaction or Trevor’s .

 

“Why don’t you have fangs?” Thaddeus asked, kicking his feet as they dangled off the balcony. Beside him, Persephone sat, staring dreamily at the night sky through the railing of the balcony. They has been talking for hours, having fun and enjoying each other’s company. It was time to ask. “I wanted to ask when we first met.”  
“I’m a Psychokinetic... that’s what my mom says.” She said, clearly unsure if she was even saying it right. She just kept staring at Thaddeus, which made him nervous.  
“.....yes?”  
“Can I touch your fangs?” She asked suddenly, he fell silent, scooting away a bit. She couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction. “Please?”  
“...I-um...” He couldn’t find the words so he simply just swallowed his pride and opened his mouth wide, revealing his exceptionally long fangs. She gasped, smiling widely to see them.  
“They’re adorable.”  
“Oh that’s encouraging-“  
“Shh, open your mouth again!” She urged, giggling crazily at his nervousness. He complied nonetheless. She took her finger, poking the tip and wincing as it pricked her finger.  
“Ow-“  
Persephone! A-are you okay?”  
“I’m okay.... do you ever... bite your lip or your tongue?”  
“All the time.” He admitted with a chuckle. “One of the pratfalls of being a vampire... or I used to think so... but you don’t have fangs.”  
“I steal my energy psychically. I... I’ve never had blood. What does it feel like to feed?”  
“Messy.” He groaned. Her cute little smile continued to make him nervous. “What does it feel like to... just take energy?”  
“Cold.”  
“Oh.” He said simply. They sat in silence for a moment, just listening to the little miscellaneous sounds of the night and the muffled chatter of the ballroom just beyond the balcony doors.  
“Can you... um...”  
“Persephone-“  
“Bite me-“  
“What!?” The boy immediately stood, shaking off his nerves and backing against the door. The girl seemed scared but it only made her so much more curious. “No. No. No no no no.”  
“It’s just a little test... I drain you, you bite me-“  
“Draining doesn’t leave marks.” Thaddeus said confidently, “but, if I bite you everyone will know-“  
“Well... bite me where no one will see.”  
“..... I don’t think you understand what you’re asking me to do....”  
“Thaddeus.. I know you don’t really know me... but I’ve never been friends with a vampire with fangs before.... I’m only allowed to associate with vampires like me... please? Just once?”


	9. Chapter 9

"Thaddeus, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." The boy said quickly, still looking down at the ground as Alucard questioned him. He didn't remember Thaddeus coming up to him but he didn't complain, just tussling the kids hair. The boy seemed off though, almost as if he was incredibly embarrassed. Alucard didn't seem to like the speed on his answer, kneeling down to talk to him privately.  
"Are you feeling alright? You don't look well."  
"I... I'm just very nervous with those old ladies here." Adrien raises a brow, not really buying that excuse. He put a supportive hand on Thaddeus's back, which only served to make the boy shake.  
"I don't believe you."  
"...I ... I think I did something stupid."  
"You're a kid, that's to be expected." Alucard said, amused. He laughed it off, standing and leading Thaddeus out of the room. "We can talk in private."  
"What about mom-"  
"That woman is a beast, she'll be fine."

 

You didn't know where Adrien went but you assumed it was fine, staying by Trevor and continuing to shoot the breeze. You noticed a ridiculous amount of eyes on you once you lost sight of Adrien. Trevor was good support though.  
"I feel uncomfortable."  
"Don't worry, I'm here," he assured you with a friendly smile. "You're safe."  
“Lady Tepes.” You both were started, greeted by the flawless smile of Charlotte. “What a lovely party.”  
“Oh... thank you.”  
“Trevor, was it?” Charlotte switched gears, looking to Trevor with dreamy eyes. He nodded slowly and you held back a laugh. The vampiress let out a light giggle. “ I have a couple of questions about the Belmont family.” You slid away, Trevor begging you with his eyes not to leave him with the flirty vampire.  
You stepped out of the busy ballroom for a moment, taking a deep breath in the hallway. You laughed a bit more about Trevor’s situation. 

Thaddeus sat on the edge of his bed, holding his head and looking away nervously. Alucard looked down at him, waiting for an answer to his questions.  
“I.... I um-“  
“I won’t be mad, Thaddeus.” Adrien assures, “tell me what’s bothering you.”  
“I... spent some time with Persephone...”  
“.....aaaaand?”  
“She um... she doesn’t have fangs.” Thaddeus started, rubbing the back of his head. Adrien smirked, starting to piece things together.  
“She must have asked to see your fangs then,” Adrien assumed, “ Psychokinetic Vampires are very selective with their lineage, I doubt they let her socialize with Sanguinarians.”  
“.... what?”  
“Sanguinarians.” Alucard repeated. “Vampires that need blood. Have fangs. What we are.” Thaddeus didn’t say anything. He just continued to nod slowly. “So she asked to see your fangs?”  
“Y-Yes.”  
“What happened next?” Adrien’s question was simple but Thaddeus grew nervous. He clammed up, fiddling with his fingers. Alucard softened, sitting on the bed beside the boy.  
“I... she wanted me to um...bite her.”  
“And did you?”  
“I didn’t want to.. but that beautiful smile... ugh and when she presented her shoulder. Her skin was so pale, so flawless,” Thaddeus Licked his fangs his voice growing impassioned and primal. “I couldn’t control myself.” Alucard Buried his face in his hands and sensing his mistake the boy panicked. “P-pleas- I’ll never do it again.” No response. “I’m so so so-“ Thaddeus stopped, finally hearing a reaction from the older vampire. He was laughing. Alucard took his hands off his face, laughing boisterously at the news. The child was dumbfounded. “... Y-you aren’t mad?”  
“Oh God, that’s adorable,” Adrien cooed, “So, how was it? The blood of the ones you have feelings for always tastes a bit sweeter-“  
“You’re not mad!?”  
“It’s always the sheltered ones that want physical affection.” Alucard said, matter of factly. “How could I be mad? You’re kids. You’re experimenting-“  
“I’m 12!?”  
“You weren’t doing anything bad. You just bit her. It’s okay.” Adrien said softly, grabbing Thaddeus’s hand. “We aren’t going to tell Y/n. She’s not a vampire, she wouldn’t understand... but I want to know something.” Adrien switched his focus of thought, rubbing his chin quizzically. “Tell me how that bite made you feel about her.”  
“Oh.” He started lamely, “W-well...I felt... strong. It’s almost as if the moment I sunk my fangs in her.... My entire mind cleared. It’s like all I ever wanted to think about was her...” Adrien couldn’t help but smile, pulling the boy into a hug.  
“Reminds me of when I first bit Y/n...”

 

You saw Thaddeus and Alucard walking back to the ballroom and cocked your head to the side curiously.  
“What are you doing out here?” Adrien asked, a little afraid something had happened.  
“Nothing, I didn’t have you so I felt overwhelmed. So I came out here.... where did you two go?”  
“Oh nowhere in particular.” Adrien started, “we were making sure Cornell was still locked up tight in the stables. Wouldn’t want him breaking out during the party.” Thaddeus nodded, quickly becoming lightheaded. He tried to shake it off, a little embarrassed that being drained took so much out of him.  
“Well, come on then,” you said with a smile, “let’s have some fun.”


	10. Chapter 10

Alucard sighed, helping you and Thaddeus pick up the ballroom in the aftermath of the party. Thaddeus was keeping his distance from his you and it concerned you a bit that there was something Thaddeus didn't want to share with you. The door to the ballroom opened and    Trevor entered with his bundle of joy in his arms.  
"Some party." Trevor commented, kissing his son. "That uptight vampire lady kept trying to flirt with me."  
"I noticed." Alucard said smugly, "Charlotte was all over you."  
"She said a couple things that bothered me." Trevor said, oddly serious considering the subject. Alucard raised a brow and halted his cleaning for a moment. "Do they not know Y/n is pregnant?" You stopped, tapping your lip and trying to think of when they would have found out.  
"No." Your husband started firmly, "I don't plan on telling them."  
"And why not?" The hunter stepped forward, clearly not taking that statement well. It's as if it was some sort of insult. "That's your wife."  
"Because our child could have a blood type that, to vampires, is capable of making them more powerful. Because of what she is, I can't tell anyone that she is pregnant."  
"I had nearly forgotten." You admitted, biting your lip. "You hadn't drank my blood for tactical purposes in a long time."  
"She can't drink her blood anyway," Trevor started, "no fangs on that one."  
"Charlotte doesn't have fangs either?" Thaddeus asked suddenly. You looked at him quizzically and a little bit suspicious.  
"Either? Who else doesn't have fangs?"  
"Actually a number of guests we invited didn't have fangs." Alucard interrupted, "including Thaddeus's little lady."  
"Be quiet." The kid grumbled, taking his cleaning to  the other side of the room, making the adults laugh. 

 

"That's interesting." You said, staring at Adrien as he read to you from a book you had nearly forgotten he had. It was about your species. You stared up at him cutely, laying in your side on the bed. "I'm learning so much about both myself and you tonight."  
"Well, it's about time we started piecing together what power our child may possess. Since your powers are transformative maybe he will inherit that-"  
"Or she-"  
"Only one of us can be right, you know." Alucard teased, "It's going to be me."  
"I'm just excited to be a mother." You admitted, scratching your arm nervously. Adriens smirk softened to a smile and he couldn't help but give you a quick peck on the lips.  
"You're an amazing mother."  
"I'm so scared. We've never raised a baby."  
"True, But Trevor and Sypha have."  
"They could give us tips."  
"I was going for 'If Belmont could do it how hard could it be' but whatever makes you feel better." You hit him for his comment but that doesn’t mean you didn’t laugh. You pounding against his bare chest didn’t really phase him. If anything he thought it was adorable.  
“He’s a good dad.”  
“Forget about him for a moment.” Alucard said, putting the book down a shooting you a flirty look. “Let’s focus on each other.”

 

The sun was barely rising in the sky but Thaddeus was wide awake. He sat atop his bed, a small wooden box in front of him. He took a deep breath before finally opening it. The broken mirror pieces swirled in front him before piecing together and glowing brightly as they channeled another distance mirror. He was nervous. He simply stared into the void until Persephone appeared in the mirror before him.  
“Thaddeus!”  
“Persephone. It’s good to see you.” He said nervously. The girl smiled. From her background he could tell she was at home and most likely in a public place like a parlor. It made The boy a bit nervous. At any moment anyone could walk into the room on her end. She noticed his expression.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Where are you?”  
“My parlor. Do not worry,” she started sweetly. “I use my distance mirror to explore the world all the time. My parents are used to me using it.”  
“I don’t think mine know that I even have one.” They shared a laugh. Thaddeus heard the squeak of a door from her end, unintentionally squealing and covering his mouth. Persephone just laughed and in the background he could hear her parents.  
“Perry, sweetie,” a man started, “What are you laughing at?”  
“Little animals doing funny things in the Amazon.” She said sweetly. A hand briefly appeared in the mirror, petting the girls head. Thaddeus smiled, noting to use the nickname Perry later. “I had fun at Dracula’s castle this evening.” She shot Thaddeus a knowing look and he tensed with an awkward smile. He heard an annoyed groan from a woman, a voice he recognized as her mother.  
“Such a bore.”  
“Now, Lillian” The man warned. “It was pretty cultured. Despite the hosts.” Perry gasped lightly and could very visibly see the annoyance on Thaddeus’s face.   
“I had a good time. Some of my friends were there!” She said quickly to diffuse the situation but it failed.  
“Too many toothy vampire children running around.” Her mother commented. “Ugly little monsters.”  
“They won’t be around much longer, dear.” That comment surprised them both, the children unsure of what that meant.  
“Daddy... what do you mean?”  
“Don’t worry about it, Perry.” He said with a sigh, the sounds of footsteps growing faint. It sounded as if they were leaving and once they were gone the girl was struck.  
“... I have to figure out what that was about.”  
“Keep me informed,” Thaddeus begged, “I... it was good seeing you, Perry.” She puffed her cheeks, trying not to laugh.   
“Ugh, not you too.”  
“It’s cute.” He admitted. “Plus it’s shorter than Persephone.”  
“You know what’s shorter than Thaddeus?”  
“Please don’t-“  
“Thaddy.”  
“Oh god, don’t call me that.” He snickered, teaching for the lid of the wooden box. “Well, I have to go. I should probably tell me parents what happen-“  
“No!” She begged suddenly, scaring him a little. “What if they confront them? Then we can’t see each other anymore. I know it sounded bad... let me see what I can find out before you tell anyone.” He smirked, weighing his options. Some more information would prove useful. Perry did have a direct source, after all.  
“Alright. For you, Perry.”


	11. Chapter 11

The halls seemed so empty during the day. Adrian was off reading and Thaddeus was asleep. Trevor and Sypha were packing up the guest room, prepared to head back out into the world and continue their fight against corruption. You had a lot of time with your thoughts this morning. You'd occasionally put a hand in your stomach, mumbling to yourself. You weren't happy with the light gurgling and it wasn't any better accompanied by the uneasy feeling you had. You eventually settled down in the park, Cornell curled up at your feet and kicking his legs furiously in his sleep. You couldn't help but smile at the werewolf and resisted the urge to scratch behind his ears.  
Trevor stopped in the salon doorway.  
"What?" You said, unable to fake being annoyed and cracking a smile. He entered, rousing the sleeping wolf. Cornell perked up, his tail wagging furiously.  
"Just checking on you 3," The hunter said with a laugh as the werewolf poked at his stomach with it's snout. "Oh hey, you. Y/n, How is your stomach feeling?"  
"Better. Weird still."  
"Sypha's stomach hurt during her pregnancy, too. It scared us for a while." He admitted, taking a seat beside you a smirking at the small bump. "Already showing or just fat?"  
"Did you just call my wife fat?" You we're both started to hear Alucard, who had entered the room almost silently. He immediately sat on the other side of you, kissing your cheek.    
"I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
"Are you sure, love? I'll kill him if you want me to."  
"Bring it on-"  
"Boys." You wanted, gesturing for them both to settle down. "I'm pregnant. I'm gonna get a little bigger. Not a big deal."  
"I doesn't make you any less beautiful-"  
"I never said it didn't." Trevor defended, interrupting Alucard. "Thought of any names?"  
"I like the name Leon." Alucard said suddenly, making You and Trevor speechless. He smiled lightly, a little embarrassed at the attention. "Unless you don't like that for our son."  
"What if it's a girl?"  
"This again-"  
"You two are adorable." Trevor joked, "how many times are you going to argue over it's genitals?"  
"As many times as I have to until I'm right." Your husband said smugly. You nudged him, only making him laugh.   
"I think we should tell our new friends from the coven that I'm pregnant."  
"You know I don't want anyone to know-"  
"Why not?” Trevor butt in, leaning back on the couch. “Don’t think you’re capable of protecting your wife?”  
“Ugh, fine,” Alucard said, incredibly defeated. That’s the last thing he wanted to be accused of. “We can announce it.”  
“Mom, Dad.” They all heard. Trevor immediately stood, putting his hands in the air as if he was surrendering and walking out of the room past Thaddeus. The boy was   
“He didn’t call for me so I think he needs to speak with you both alone.” He announced on his way out, making both you and Alucard smile. You scooted over, patting the space between you and Alucard. The boy didn’t move for a second. He just shuffled in place in his pajamas. Alucard’s gaze convinced him to sit down.  
“I... have some things to tell you both,” He started, cuddling up to you as he sat down. He closed his mouth tightly for a moment, the sickening feeling in his stomach growing worse. He composed himself enough to speak “I ... first off I’ve been using the personal distance mirror... from your study.”  
“That’s fine.” Adrien said with a shrug. “I’m not using it.” You were a little stunned with his calm take on the subject but it wasn’t yours so you didn’t have a good understanding. Thaddeus seemed pained. You couldn’t help but hug him close to you.  
“Also... mom, I bit Persephone.”  
“What!?”  
“Now love, calm down.” Alucard said with a laugh. “It’s just a little experimenting-“  
“Why would you do something so stupid?” You scolded, only serving to make the boy shake a bit more in her grasp.  
“Now dear, relax.” Adrien took control, scooting closer to you both. “He will pat the price for his own experimentation. For now, he has some things to tell us.”  
“Before I do... what exactly was that supposed to mean?” The child asked, scared and clinging to you. Alucard gave a knowing smirk, petting your head.  
“Do you ever wonder why vampires don’t feed on other vampires more often?”   
“W-What-“  
“You may want to keep a bucket at your side. Now what else did you need to tell us?”

 

“That’s troubling.” Sypha said, her brow furrowed and her eyes closed. “To hear someone say something like that... you don’t think they’d kill your boy?”  
“I don’t know but that’s only one thing I’m mad about.” You complained, pacing the dining room. You were the only one doing so, the other 3 sitting at the table.  
“She’s upset that I didn’t tell her about Thaddeus feeding off Persephone.”  
“I get you’re a mother and stuff but you should probably be worried about the very vague threat about your son.” Trevor groaned, “ their family has to be stopped.”  
“I agree. I’m debating on what to do. It doesn’t just sound like they have something against Thaddeus. It sounds like all vampires that are sanguinarian.”  
“You’re lucky Thaddeus told you.” Sypha said with a light smile, changing the subject. “ It can be hard to get teenagers to comply. Especially with a girl involved.”  
“He almost didn’t. He said it simply didn’t sit right with him. I’m proud of him.”  
“Well how exactly do we proceed?” Trevor began, clearly annoyed. “If we kill them it will look like we did it for nothing. If we confront them it will put their daughter in a bad spot.”  
“What about the covens matriarchs?” Sypha suggested. “They built this club for peace. Surely they don’t want vampires senselessly murdering each other.”  
“If we confront them with this we need to be absolutely sure they are up to something.” Your husband cut in, looking to you and being slightly disheartened that you were still mad with him. “I think I have an idea.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Ugh, make it stop...” Thaddeus groaned, his throat tingling and burning. His entire body somehow felt cooler, maybe because of how badly he was sweating. You and Alucard were at his side. Admittedly, you felt bad. Thaddeus was curled up in bed, stomach badly cramping and unable to hold down anything. Not even water. Your husband just continued to smirk.  
“So, I take it you won’t ever try feeding off a vampire again?”  
“W-why is this happening...?” He asked weakly, shaking and breathing heavily. “What’s happening to me?”  
“Essentially food poisoning.” Adrien began, oddly sweet. “Vampire blood isn’t fresh. It’s been sitting in her veins, unmoving, since the day she was born.”  
“I need to th-“  
“I’ve got you sweetie.” You were at his side the moment he began to speak and he was cut off soon after by his own illness. The sound of the sloshing bucket only made Alucard chuckle. You didn’t like that he was getting so much enjoyment from this.  
“That is why vampires don’t feed off other vampires.”  
“Wonderful lesson.” You said dryly, rubbing Thaddeus’s head and hoping his illness with pass quickly. “Instead of dancing on your high horse maybe help me take care of him?”  
“I’m headed to the coven.” Alucard said with a shrug. “I’m going to see if I can get any information about that family.”  
“So I have to take care of him by myself?”  
“Sypha is here.” He offered, making you roll your eyes. “He’ll be alright. I bet he’ll never do it again-“  
“Alucard, you’re ridiculously insensitive.” You stood, making the man step back a bit. “He’s hurt.”  
“He did this to himself. He will survive.”  
“Is this the level of support I should expect from you when I’m having our baby-“  
“That’s an entirely different situation.” Alucard started, his tone changing to diffuse the situation. “This pregnancy is not some stupid mistake.”  
“I’m starting to think it was.” You snapped. Both vampires let out a light gasp and you quickly turned your back to your husband. “Just go. I’m going to take care of Thaddeus. He needs at least one parent right now.”

 

 

Alucard felt awful leaving the conversation at that. He had very little options. Feeling threatened, scared or exerting yourself could trigger your transformation and he didn’t want to risk it. He hadn’t made note of it in some time but those adorable dark claws of yours were starting to grow back up your arms. During your last transformation they receded to your fingers. It was easy to forget what you were sometimes.  
He entered the coven the usual way, a couple of his friend approaching and asking where the rest of his family was. Thaddeus is sick, You stayed home. That was all he had to say. However, he didn’t expect so many people to ask so worriedly.  
Upon entering the ballroom he noticed that it was fairly empty, not a very popular time of day to be here he supposed. He looked around but was startled by a sudden hand on his shoulder.  
“Alucard!”  
“Huh- oh, Petunia.” Adrien recovered quickly and answered with a smile. His smile soon faded, seeing the mix of worry and woe on the vampiress’s face. “I hope you enjoyed the party yesterday.”  
“Oh it was nice.” She said lowly, “I um... Alistair is missing.” She finally said, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “I haven’t seen my Alistair since last night.”  
“That’s terrible.” Alucard started, he was about to sympathize but immediately remembered what Thaddeus had told him. “... is anyone else missing?” His question threw the woman off guard. She put a hand to her heart, shaking nervously.   
“A couple of my husbands friends are also missing.” She admitted. “The other 2 went missing before you joined the coven though.”  
“Did your husband even mention anything, by chance, about... perhaps someone being after him or his friends?” She looked around the room nervously and Alucard grabbed her hands, attempting to calm her. She brought her voice down to a whisper.  
“My husband did mention that he and his friends were working on a project. He said It was a secret. That’s the only thing he’s never told me... you don’t think-“  
“Remain positive. I’m sure Alistair and his friends will he found. I’ll do everything I can to help.”  
“Here,” She yanked her hands from him, reaching into a shallow pocket of her coat and pulling out a small clear key. “ Take this.” Alucard nodded, holding it in his hand and rolling the key in his fingers. It was glass.  
“... what on earth-“  
“I don’t know where it goes.” She whispered, “there are only 2. My husband told me to always hold onto this one. When his little secret got too secretive I had half a mind to destroy it... I’m glad I didn’t.”  
“So am I.”  
“Please help me find him.”


	13. Chapter 13

"You aren't really regretting the baby are you?" Thaddeus asked, cuddled in your arms as you thumbed through a book, trying to remember where you left off the last time you read to him. His bed was beginning to lightly lure him to sleep.  
"Of course not, I'm just mad at Adrien."  
"He's a bit of a prick but you married him." You just smiled, petting his head and scanning the page of the book. Every so often you'd read a little involuntarily. Thaddeus sighed, beginning to drift off the sleep at your side. His cramps had finally settle enough.  "...Are you still excited for the baby?"  
"Of course... I'm just scared I guess, I don't know." Your defense scared him by he didn't speak. He didn't even know how girls worked under normal circumstances. When you throw in the feelings mixed with pregnancy he deemed it to difficult for him to understand.  
"We're here for you."

 

Alucard returned home much later than intended, stopping by the dining room and just having a seat. The dark room engulfed him and the silence felt almost suffocating combined with what he learned not long ago. He wanted a drink. He wanted his wife. He just wanted to be at peace for a little while. In his silence he could hear the various creaks and sounds of the house. He hear the sound of shuffling on carpet. Probably nothing. The wind beating against the window, also nothing. The sound of light ripping and crunching wood. Cornell is chewing on the couch again. Still nothing. He closed his eyes, trying to relax.  
"Find anything out?" He was startled, immediately turning to you upon hearing your voice. He got up quickly and before you could even fully enter the room he had you in his arms. His grip was tight. He held you as if he hadn't seen you in years. "Adrien-"  
"I'm so sorry." He said with a whisper, "I didn't mean to upset you earlier."  
"I'm pregnant. It's easy to do. It's not your fault-"  
"I should have been there for you and Thaddeus."  
"Don't worry about it. Please." You pecked his chin, making him giggle cutely. "Did you learn anything."  
"Well," he started, snuggling into your hair. "A couple things. I have an idea to learn a bit more-"  
"You keep mentioning an idea..."  
"Well, it's not really detailed yet. Somehow we need to get into their home." You  stayed quiet.  Thoughts swirled around in your head and you found yourself hugging your husband even tighter. "I'm going to have to distance You from the entire situation. You're pregnant and I can't risk anything happening to you and our son- "  
"Or daughter,Alucard."  
"It's going to like this up until the day they're born." He started dreamily. “If we keep this up we may end up having both.”

 

“Any news Perry?” Thaddeus said, damn near whispering. He sat on his own bed just as she sat on hers and the last thing he wanted was her parents to hear a boy speaking from their daughters room. She shook her head, letting it a disappointed groan.  
“Not a whole lot. I thought for sure that the basement would have more useful information in it but it didn’t.”  
“What’s in the basement?” He asked, cocking his head cutely to the side. He grew embarrassed when she let out a cute giggle.   
“Nothing. It’s my fathers private study so o assumed I would find some plans of use but nothing. Every single book is just on the same topic, divination. So, nothing.” She seemed so disappointed but the boy was confused.   
“That sounds like something to me.”  
“It does? I don’t know what kind of importance a bunch of old journals about tarot and stuff. It seemed boring.” Thaddeus took in a shaky breath. He wanted to exhale but found himself stuck.  
“.... what did You read?”  
“Hm, the books are just little journals. They’re my fathers handwriting. Just little snippets and synopsis’s of little characters. He may be writing a book or something,” she rambled off. The information seemed so mundane so Thaddeus remained calm but he couldn’t shake the foreboding feeling creeping up his back. “He has a number of cute little characters written out. They’re all based on tarot cards. It’s very creative.” He said nothing. She didn’t seem to notice the worry on his face. “There’s a little boy one that I’m quite fond of. He’s fun and optimistic and it says he has a special skill called the beasts tongue..” The boy shot upright, just watching in awe as twiddled her hair on her finger. She was oblivious to just how important what she was saying was.  
“That.. sounds interesting.”  
“It was fun to read-“  
“How many of these ‘characters’ did he write about?”  
“Oh, I didn’t count them. Each one had their own journal and I didn’t have time to read the whole bookshelf. Just the 3 on his desk.”  
“What 3 were in his desk?” He asked, probably with a tad more force than he’d like. Perry faltered for a moment but relaxed again quickly.  
“Oh, um well, The King Of Swords, The Chariot,” Thaddeus began to shake, gripping the sheets of his bed tightly. “And The Fool.”  
“...I see.”  
“I think that’s kind of a mean name. I read all about him and I don’t think he’s a fool... he seems quite nice. He’s very close with nature and though he’s a bit unkempt he seemed like a good person... he-  
“He’s Often depicted with an animal at his side. His mastery of them is the stuff of legend and even the most unruly of beast cower at his command.” Perry gasped, trying hard to determine what exactly that look on Thaddeus’s face was. He took in another ragged breath.   
“.... Thaddy, are you okay.”  
“I have to go.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Mom, Dad, There’s something I- what the hell is going on in here?” Thaddeus stopped with a chuckle, watching almost in awe. Alucard was at the bottom holding up Trevor who was holding you who was holding Sypha. The speaker magician was trying her damnedest to help the overgrown werewolf down from the chandelier. Thaddeus was speechless, tapping his chin and nodding.  
“Not now, Thaddeus,” Alucard said sweetly, “your mother and I are in the middle of something.”  
“What exactly are you doing?”  
“Trevor spooked Cornell, now we have to get him down from there-“  
“It was an accident Sypha!” Trevor defended, wobbling a bit as Sypha tried to reach. Adrian bit his lip, very careful not to drop anyone. “Sypha, please tell your husband to not drop my wife-“  
“Why not just knock him down?” Trevor asked, letting out an exaggerated sigh  
“If you break my mother’s favorite chandelier Belmont then You’ll get the chance to apologize to her in person- Thaddeus did you have something important to tell us?” Alucard changed tone quickly, noticing the boy was tapping his chin fervently. “You seem troubled.”  
“So does Cornell... you should get him down.” The child joked with a light smile. Alucard just let out a hum. He returned his focus to holding Trevor, “I um, talked to Perry.”  
“Oh, his little girl friend?” Trevor teased, making the boy cough nervously. Adrian bucked his shoulder, signaling for Belmont to stop. “Easy, I’ll throw your wife-“  
“TREVOR!” Sypha scolded, “She is pregnant!”  
“You throw her I catch her and that means I drop you-“  
“Please don’t fight.” You sighed, playfully poking the side of Trevor’s head with your foot.  
“So what’s the problem Thaddeus? Did she tell you anything else?” Your sweet tone made Thaddeus smile, despite the news he had for you.  
“Well.... her father has dossiers on all the Cards Members-“  
“What?” Alucard quickly reacted, stumbling a bit and causing the tower to topple. As you fell a red mist enveloped you and with a blink you were in your husbands arms. Trevor hit the ground like a rock and his wife landed on top of him. Seeing the commotion the werewolf wagged it’s tail, jumping down of its own accord and walking up to Trevor with little quick pants. The hunter just stared at the beast.  
“... you little fuck-“  
“Are you alright, love?” Adrian asked you, nuzzling into your ear. “How’s your stomach?”  
“The baby is fine, Adrian, quit being dramatic.”  
“The cards?” Sypha started, getting up and helping her husband to his feet. “I thought they were mostly dead.”  
“I don’t know what the significance of all this is.” Thaddeus admitted, “ but her father has dossiers on all of us and the one of me, King and Chariot were in his desk...”  
“That’s definitely not good.” Trevor added, Adrian stopping to look at him with a bit of annoyance. “What? It’s not.”  
“Alright,” your husband began, returning his attention to Thaddeus. “I’ll handle it.”

 

You accompanied Alucard to the coven. He held onto you closely, greeting the attendant as he usually did when he arrived. Upon arriving in the ballroom with you, a few of your friends waved and smiled. You gave on in return, graciously, but Alucard guided you elsewhere. He was headed to the other side of the floor, where the other vampire were. They were looking down their nose at you both the moment that you started walking up to them. They were Almost indistinguishable as people. Resembling a collecting of posh suits and large hats from a distance. You grew nervous as you approached them but Alucard had a very genuine smiled.  
“Hello. Trinity. Howard. Forgive me for just approaching unannounced.” He started, friendly enough. You could tell the pure silk that was his voice has an effect on a couple of the stuck up vampires but the couple he was addressing didn’t even flinch. “I simply wanted to ask if you would like to help me host an event at my home this weekend. My last party was filled with ugh,Sangunarians.” You were sure that your shock was prevalent on your face . A couple of the attending vampires seemed confused but Howard smiled. “Nasty little habit, don’t you think?”  
“Just disgusting.”  
“Don’t you drink blood?” Trinity asked quickly, hooking to her husbands arm. Alucard chuckled lightly.  
“No. Not really. I prefer to eat food. The entire process of drinking blood seems sickening-“  
“Have you considered studying magic a bit more?” The wife piped up yet again, “I’m sure your fathers study has a thing or two about draining and the magic of it... nothing you can do about your fangs but it’s refreshing to see a sanguinarian not use them.” She practically swooned. You could see where he was going with his manipulation but you stayed quiet.  
“Well I can’t say I don’t use them at all,” He rolled his eyes playfully, “my wife quite likes them-“  
“Adrian.” You scolded in a whisper, warning a laugh from the attending vampires. You felt heat rise to your cheeks, a joke being made at your expense not doing anything for your comfort with the situation.  
“So,” Adrian started once more, “you’ll help me organize a more... classy event? Perhaps with all the right guests this time?”

 

You had to pull Alucard to the side the moment you got a chance. He wasn’t particularly surprised. In fact, he’s more surprised it took you so long. You dragged him in a hallway that lead deeper into the Varbearer Manor, going as far as you thought necessary to keep your conversation away from sensitive vampire ears.  
“What the hell was that?”  
“It’s called lying, dear. I do it to you all the time-“  
“Wait what-“  
“Nothing- Regardless we need to focus.” He said quickly, lowering his tone to a whisper, “If they are at our home then you, Trevor, and Sypha can sneak into theirs. Thaddeus knows how to channel their home with his distance mirror. It’s how he talks to their daughter.  
“Why can’t I stay with you?” You asked, the gently hand you put on your stomach making him tense.  
“Darling, I absolutely don’t want to leave you while you’re pregnant... but..they don’t like you,” he finally said frankly, “they don’t like what you are or what you are made of and if I want to convince them to trust me... I have to pretend I don’t either-“  
“Alucard-“  
“Please,” he begged , cupping your face in his hands. His eyes were laser focused, making sure you could see how much it pained him. “I love you... I don’t want you to hear me say these things about you. Even if you know I don’t really think that way about you I could do an awful lot of harm just saying it. I don’t want you to be around for that. You mean so much to me- and you better believe when this is over I’m taking you to the nearest bedroom to prove it.”


	15. Chapter 15

"Everyone aware of the plan?" Trevor started, looking over his shoulder at his wife and you. You both nodded, a nervous bubble in your throat and doubt running through your mind. Thaddeus had the large distance mirror in the study ready, just waiting for the signal to open the way and that the house was clear.  
"This is going to work, right?" Thaddeus asked quickly, "it's not going to go terribly wrong?"  
"We'll see."  
"That doesn't inspire confidence."  
"Y/n, are you sure you want to come?" Sypha asked suddenly, staring carefully at the swirling glass of the mirror, "I understand if Alucard doesn't want you to hear what he has to say... but it could be dangerous."  
"Both are dangerous. I’ll go with you guys.” You mumbled, pacing a little. Sypha notes your unease and put a supportive hand on your shoulder. You wanted to smile but so many things plagued your mind.   
A scratch at the door made it open and Cornell trotted in with a note in his mouth. Trevor took it and nodded, motioning for Thaddeus to use the mirror.  
“They’re here, its time to go.”  
“This is going to be an interesting night,” Thaddeus began, the mirror cracking into place and a dreamy image of a parlor appearing in it, “let’s not fuck it up.”

 

Trevor helped you and Sypha step through, being immediately scolded for not being you more considering your pregnancy. As the mirror path closed behind you, you felt uneasy. The home was dainty and unfamiliar and you felt as if you didn’t belong in the environment at all. Trevor has already started looking, opening every door until he found a basement. You found yourself staring at rather mundane things. A teacup on the table, a book lazily placed on the arm of a chair.  
“Found it,” Trevor started, a smirk taking over his face. “this is going to be easy.”  
“Well, we knew it wouldn’t take long.” Sypha sighed, “it’s not like we are searching a castle. It’s just a modest sized home.”  
“It’s dark as fuck down there... grab that candle off the table.” He said, urging for you to move quickly. You picked it up slowly, dripping wax a little down the side and trying your best not to accidentally extinguish it. You handed it to the hunter quickly and he began down the long creaking stairs with you and Sypha in tow.   
It was hard to see, even with the dim orange glow of the candle. You wished more and more that you had Alucard by your side.

As you reached the end of the stairs you stumbled into Sypha. Sh was quick to help you keep your balance and Trevor didn’t even notice. Trevor used his candle to light a few wall mounted lanterns, lighting up the room a bit more to reveal lots of shelves wine, crates, a locked desk and 2 very large book shelves filled almost entirely.  
The wooden dome that came down over the writing desk was shut tightly. Trevor cursed to himself, walking over to confirm his suspicions that it was locked up tight.  
Sypha immediately walked to the book shelf, examine the books and the names scrawled on the spines. You couldn’t decided who you’d rather help so you leaned against the wall for now, tapping your fingers on your arms as you crossed them.  
“There must be over 100 books here.... the sun, the hanged man, the priestess.” She took one off the shelf, opening it to the first page and joining you in leaning against the wall.  
“ the priestess holds the incredible power to convince others of her opinions and the natural ability to sway those to her favor.” Sypha skimmed the rest of the beginning before skipping immediately to the very last page. The writing looked much newer than the beginning of the book. “Far more powerful now that she has married, Freya fell in love with The Emperor and recently gave birth to the Fool... No priestess has been found since the creation of The Lovers....”  
“Thaddeus’s parents.” You said softly, “ So they don’t know where Thaddeus is now?”  
“I don’t know.. this book about his mother seems very old... but some of the books on this shelf seem newer.. I’ll have to find Thaddeus’s.”  
“Why is her book red?” Trevor asked suddenly, making you and Sypha let out a light gasp. A majority of the books on the shelf were read, a good handful of them being blue. The blue ones looking much newer. You scanned all the blue books names, quickly spotting the fool and opening it to the first page.  
“The fool has abandoned his coven...that’s the first thing it says.”  
“The blue books are the recent ones. The updated versions. There’s another fool right here in red.” Sypha noted, taking the red book and thumbing through it, “how much is in Thaddeus red book?”  
“Only 4 pages, the rest is blank,” you said, clearly worried. “The last thing on the last page chronicles that Thaddeus’s ring was never recovered from the crypt.. and therefore he may still be alive.”  
“Ring? Does Thaddeus own a ring?” Trevor asked suddenly, giving up on the locked dome and searching the drawers instead.  
“Yes, a small gold one. I never really questioned it before.” You admitted, slightly embarrassed. “It’s such an unimportant detail.”  
“They know about us.” Sypha said darkly, regaining your attention. You noticed she had an entirely different book in her hands. She took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm. “The last entry in the book of The Emperor notes that his ring was found ‘by the lake in a small town in which the lovers frequently hunted’. It then goes on to describe that too many good vampires were lost in a pursuit for power.”  
“So they know he’s dead.” Trevor started. “But they didn’t mention Freya being dead.”  
“Maybe they never found her ring. That’s how they were identifying them.” You noticed. Trevor opened a third drawer, which opened with a sinister rattle. You both were in shock, a wide range of rings piled into to and clanking together at the smallest movement. Trevor covered his mouth, mumbling to himself.  
“That’s... a lot of rings.”  
“So.. most of the vampires in these books are dead?”  
“I think?”

As they continued to thumb through books you were all startled by the suddenly opening of a portal by the stairs. Thaddeus looked worried? Extending his hand out of it.  
“Hurry, they’re leaving!”  
“Wait, But, we’ve barely-“  
“There’s no time, Belmont.” The boy scolded, “Alucard is stalling as long as he can, put everything back where you left it!” Sypha quickly went to blow out all the candles and Trevor scrambled to put all the books back where he thought they previously were . You felt a little lost in the mess and spent your last few minutes in that room looking at the blue books clustered on the bottom shelf. 3 stuck out to you as you were dragged out of the room by Sypha:  
The Priestess, The King of Nothing, The Hanged Man.


	16. Chapter 16

You came running through the castle the moment you came through the mirror. you made your way down the stairs and towards the foyer only to hear a laugh as you zoomed passed the dining room. You stopped, peeking in bed gasping to see your husband. He twirled a wine glass in his hand, laughing at something the man across from him had said. They were alone and you couldn't help but be confused, assuming both husband and wife would be there.  
"But you know how all that goes, my boy."  
"We of course," Alucard started smugly, "It's hard to find a use for a woman's mouth outside the bedroom."  
"I can toast to that." They shared a laugh and the genuine amusement made your stomach turn. "Yours must be trained for quite a wild night."  
"She can roll over and beg like you wouldn't believe." You bit your lip, backing up and trying to get away from the door only to back into Thaddeus. He hugged you from behind , also being a bit scared by what he was hearing. However it was overshadowed quickly. Your elbows were overtaken by a thick blackness that creeped up your arm like cracking glass. Thaddeus grabbed you immediately, dragging you off far enough into the castle that their words couldn't reach your ears.

 

"That's pretty much all we found." Trevor finished, finally stopping his pacing in Alucards study. Alucard had joined you all, quickly scooping you in his arms and setting you in his lap while the other told him what they had discovered. He said he needed to be close to you after everything he had said. Alucard seemed trouble by the books but your silence through everything scared him most.  
"You put everything back  how you found it?" Alucard asked suddenly, "we wouldn't want to cause any discourse. Especially since now we only have more questions."  
"Why was there a new book about my mother?" Thaddeus asked suddenly. "And about King? You and Sypha killed him."  
"Uh, yeah... I think?"  
"What do you mean 'you think'?" Alucard snarled, "did you kill him or not?"  
"We didn't!"  
"Sypha?!"  
"I'm sorry, Trevor. I just... no we didn't kill him."  
"Well that's something I'm glad we found out OVER A YEAR LATER!" Thaddeus snapped. He was just leaning against the door frame before but now has devolved into a nervous swaying as he stood. Alucard sighed, running his fingers through your hair as you cuddled up to him.  
"So... if king is not dead. We can assume that... the other new books..."  
"I saw my mother die." Thaddeus clarified, his voice cracking a bit towards the end, "there is no possible way. His new book must be mistaken... unless there's a new Priestess."  
“Time will tell.” Alucard said, retaking the spotlight, “what bothers me is not the names we’ve already heard.... The Hanged Man.. that one never came up... and it was among the new books?”  
“Yes.” Sypha nodded, “That one stuck out to me.”  
“I’ve never know a Hanged Man... I have no inclination of who that is.” Thaddeus admitted. “But it is possible that since King was never killed that the Cards lived on after their Lord died.”  
“What connects these two covens?” Trevor asked quickly, “they seem to have 2 entirely different goals.”  
“I have a feeling that we are in over our heads.” Sypha started, “leave the coven and never associate with them again. Save yourselves.”  
“There are a lot of innocent vampires in that coven,”you mumbled, Alucard hugging you tighter in response. “With what we know now, we’d be awful to just leave them in the crossfire. There’s no turning back now.. we have to see where this rabbit hole goes.”

 

He knew. Of course Alucard knew. The moment he saw you after his meet and greet with the prejudice parents he knew. You heard something that he didn’t want you to hear. He wasted no time taking you to your bedroom, cuddling up to you and nipping gently at your neck. He just wanted to be close to you. It seemed though that you just wanted him farther away.  
“...I am sorry... I really am.”  
“Adrien-“  
“I would never say anything like that about you. I didn’t mean a word of it.”  
“I know that... I just.. that doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.”  
“I can’t even begin to make this up to you but love I promise that I will try.”  
“What If Thaddeus’s mother is still alive?” You finally blurred out, shocking your husband who was pretty sure you both were having a moment. The thought had been clawing at the back of your mind since you saw that book.   
“He’s our son-“  
“But that’s his actual mother... If she lived... of course she’d want him back-“  
“Y/n,” he whispered, tightening his grip on you. “I want to ease your mind. I really do. The fact of the matter is that we don’t know what his relationship with his mother was like... we don’t know if he’d choose us if it came down to it... what I do know is that he will always look up to you and love you. He appreciates everything that you’ve done for him.... even if she is alive, she never made any steps in a years time to come reclaim her son. I think it’s safe to say he wouldn’t leave us.”  
“You don’t know that,” you mumbled, shaking your head lightly. “He- he could leave us.. T-Thaddeus... could leave us.” You choked on your words, fighting back the emotion in your voice. It was almost impossible to conceal your crying. It was too much. Alucard didn’t know what to say, closing his eyes and nuzzling himself into the crook of your neck. He began to console you as you laid awake and cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Thaddeus stayed in his room for most of the morning, fiddling with his hunting knife and laying on his bed. The room was dark and the boy felt comforted by the blackness. It reminded him of the crypt. It reminded him of days long passed. He took in a deep breath, for a moment he swore that he breathed in the stale air of his old home. He could have sworn that for a brief moment, he was back. And he didn't know how to feel about that awful place. He fought with his thoughts, wondering if his nostalgia was getting in the way of his common sense. He breathed in, holding it for a moment until he say up and took the small brown box from under his bed. He finally breathed out as the glass danced and he strapped his knife to his side. He crawled through the small open passage, rolling and landing in the delicate halls of the Varbearer Mansion. The sudden light of the hall made him hiss and he covered his eyes, sure to listen carefully to make sure the halls were empty. He adjusted to the light slowly, leaning against the walls for support.  
As he got his bearings he looked down the hall in both directions. Nothing. He couldn't even hear anything echoing off the walls. It's as if for once the posh palace was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief. He buried his face in his hands, beginning to question everything he's done so far. Why was he chasing a ghost? Even if his mother was alive, he was perfectly happy in the home he had now. The home he built with you and Alucard. He felt dirty, like he was betraying you by investigating without your say so or permission. He wanted to involve you, but he wasn't sure that you both would understand.  
He kicked himself off the wall, beginning down the corridor and nibbling at his lip. He felt so uncomfortable here. Moreover, he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for. Alucard would surely scold him for the brash decision, while encouraging him for his initiative. That sounds like something he would do. You would probably be a bit more upset with him. Probably for the best. His safety was your top priority. A fork in the hallway made him stop and he couldn't help but groan.  
"Shit." The boy looked down both choices, noting that there were no doors leading off anywhere and it looked like the halls went on for miles. Both ways were unassuming. "I hate this place."

 

 

You didn't know where Thaddeus went and you were beginning to worry. Alucard was very little help, confident that the boy was simply just somewhere having fun.  
"Before you start panicking, please consider that he may just be playing outside. He does love that moment before dawn. When it's light enough outside that he can see but the sun isn't out just yet."  
"I know, I know," You whined, hugging yourself. You were pacing the hall in front of Thaddeus's room, scared when you didn't see him anywhere. Alucard was in the room, trying to be of comfort as he looked around. "But I just have a really bad feeling."  
"He used his distance mirror. Left it on his bed... If he's not careful he's going to lose more pieces."  
"I'm scar-"  
"Darling, please, I know." He said with a laugh, "He's probably just playing outside."  
"It's not like him to not tell us where he's going-"  
"He has a lot going through his mind.. probably the same things you do, Y/N. You can't force him to stay where he doesn't want to... You have to let him be free to make his own choices." You didn't say anything but you did stop pacing. You decided to just lean against the wall, rubbing your throat in a failed attempt at self comfort. Alucard didn't like your silence and let out a nice slow sigh. "He's probably fine."

 

The boy finally found something of note, an entire hall of bedrooms that looked like it went on for miles. They seemed relatively mundane but it was the outside of the bedrooms that intrigued him. Plates. Metal Plates with pictures etched into them. Some had one and some had two and a couple didn't have any. He was fascinated. He passed by a pair of rooms, the left had a carriage above it and the right had a scale. He didn't seem to recognize this symbols or have and idea what they could mean. He was busy thinking about that but then halted, seeing a plate above the door that stuck out to him. A Noose.  
He didn't hesitate, going to the door and putting his ear to it. He winced, hearing that unfortunately someone was inside. For a moment he paused. Was it worth it to open the door? To get a few answers to a few questions? He turned the knob slowly, closing his eyes tight and panicking a but to hear the loud creak of the door. He could hear the person inside standing immediately and when he opened the door all the way he heard a light gasp.  
Thaddeus didn't move, regretting his choice and afraid to open his eyes....until something poked his forehead. His eyes shot open, scaring back the man that poked him. They kept eye contact for a moment before they both eased up, looking at one another quizzically.  
"....Are you the Hanged Man?" Thaddeus asked suddenly. The man just kept staring at him. He was a vampire, significantly taller and in a black and white pinstriped suit with pristine white gloves. A servant perhaps. Suddenly, He smiled.  
"Dream boy." He said suddenly. Thaddeus was shocked but then was overtaken by confusion.  
"...Um... What?"  
"Come with me." He said happily, awfully upbeat for someone who's room was barged in. Thaddeus was dragged out of the room and across the hall as the man knocked ferociously on the door across from his. Thaddeus took a moment to look up at the picture. Half of a heart. He felt his stomach sink and he couldn't find his breath.   
The door opened, a woman quickly peaking out with a scared and curious look. Her dusty blonde hair fell delicately over his shoulder and Thaddeus's eyes shot wide open. This couldn't be real. The man smiled, gesturing to the child. "Freya. Look."


	18. Chapter 18

There were no words from Thaddeus for quite some time. He looked up at the woman, mostly in disbelief, as she’s hailed him happily with stories of dreams that involved the little boy. Though she described him being much smaller than he was now, she was certain she recognized the young vampire. He cling to every word, taking in deep breaths every so often and trying his best to remain completely calm. It was as if she didn’t even know him.   
“You’re so much bigger in person.” She marveled lightly. “You’re so.... grown up... I feel like I watched you grow up.” The boy pursed his lips, trying not to let that comment construct his heart. His breaths were no where near steady through the ordeal, but somehow for even more shaky. “Are you alright, Dream Boy?”  
“Thaddeus.” He corrected, breathless and exasperated. “You can call me Thaddeus.”  
“Where did you come from?” The male Vampire asked. “Are you a new butler?”  
“I serve no one. Is that... what you both do here?” He asked, not breaking eye contact with Frey’s. She nodded happily.  
“Yes. All vampires that get a room down this hall are the help.... no one walked down with you? Where are you supposed to be-“  
“I-I’m... not supposed to be here.” They both let out at exaggerated gasps, their unusually chipper mannerisms beginning to grate the child’s nerves.  
“We need to get Charmaine to escort him out!” The man said, leaving the small room quickly. Left alone together, Freya and Thaddeus stared at one another.   
“..... You have no idea who I am... do you?”  
“..W-We... We’ve never met before.” The boy hung his head down, finally letting out a sigh and rubbing his hands together. Where does he go from here? He heard the room door reopen and turned around slowly. He reacted very violently as he stood, backing up from the person who entered the room. Her silver hair was the first thing he noted. The piercing eyes second. He knew he had heard the name Charmaine somewhere once before.

 

 

“This is a terrible idea.” Alucard said with a sigh, entering the main ballroom of the Varbearer manor. The room was usually full of vampires of all kinds but very few were in attendance today. At least at this time. You had demanded to come, Thaddeus had been missing for hours and you couldn’t help but feel that he came here. Mother’s intuition of sorts. “I don’t see him here.”  
“You’re not looking hard enough you said lightly, really taking in the room around you. He was here... just not exactly this room. You looked at the corridors leading out of the ballroom and gritted your teeth. There was no way you could go through one without rousing suspicion. Sensing your intent, your husbands grip on your hand tightened.  
“Even if we could, we don’t know the layout of this place. We are at a disadvantage. We have to play this smart.”  
“I have an idea.”  
“Am I going to hate it?”  
“I don’t care.”  
“That means yes.”  
“Shut up,” you said with a slight giggle. You quickly composed yourself, looking around at the small groups of vampires. “Alright... I need you to cause a scene so I can slip out-“  
“Why me?”  
“Because if I did it and you’re the one who leaves, they’d have very little qualms putting me down like a rabid animal. You are more powerful than all of these vampires.” You admitted, looking down so as not to catch his eye. “Please, Adrien?” You begged sweetly. He couldn’t help but smile leaning down to kiss your forehead.   
“I would never let anything happen to you... you get near a door. I’ll make sure that every is looking in my direction.”

You swayed back and forth, sipping what you hoped was just a thick gross wine as you waited for Alucard to distract the room. When he looked over, seeing you ready, he cleared his throat and approached a random man.   
“Excuse me.” He started loudly, a good number of people turning to look at what was going on. The man seem confused and backed up slightly.  
“Yes? How can I help you?”  
“I’d like to know why a number of people have told me that you were making sexual advances towards my wife!” The ladies in the room let out dainty gasps and the men looked on in amusement. The vampire backed away from your husband, shaking his head furiously.  
“N-no no! I would never. Yo-your wife is an amalagam-“  
“Are you saying my wife isn’t good enough for you?!”  
“Not at all! S-she’s um I just- oh my... no she’s quite beautifu- but I- and I “ Alucard narrowed his eyes, striking fear in the vampires unbeating heart. “I would NEVER say such uncouth things about your wife, S-Sir-“  
“Hm... really?” Alucard teased, a sudden idea coming to him. “Surely not everyone who has come to me is lying ... where there’s smoke, there’s fire -“  
“My Lord not a drop of it is true! I swear!” Alucard glances over, smirking to see that you were gone and the door was slightly ajar. He looked back to the frightened man. He had to keep this charade going until you returned.  
“.... Sir, I challenge you to a duel in my Y/n’s honor.”


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you think you're doing here?" She said, her mousy voice echoing in the halls as she walked Thaddeus through them. The woman had a firm grip on his shoulder, looking down at him through the corner of her eyes. Her hair trailed behind them both elegantly. Finally, Thaddeus let out a little chuckle.  
"This is getting so convoluted that I don't even understand what's going on anymore." He laughed, however,  she remained stoic. " I am dying to know what this covens goal is."  
"It's fairly simple: to prevent anyone from rising to power in wallachia-  
"Why is my mother here, Why are you here-"  
"You ask too many questions-"  
"Chariot!" Thaddeus snapped, breaking away from her grip. She just stood, staring down at the boy with a cold emotionless expression. "You clearly have your memories. You remember me. You know what's going on here."  
"I know everything that is going on here."  
"Then tell me-"  
"Be quiet." She said with a sigh. She grew tired of his questions, scratching her head. She seemed off. Thaddeus couldn't quite place it but Chariot was not acting right at all. She seemed more lost, as if her actions were now moments decisions and not a result of actual contingency plans. She had no idea what to do right now. "The moment you joined the coven I knew you'd be a problem... Can't wipe your memories... your 'parents' would know if you went missing-."  
"....a-are... you wiping vampires memories...?" The boy guessed. She gave a curt nod, approaching him slowly.   
"The palace staff is made up of several different covens and vampires. It was the easiest way to stop their... pursuits for power."  
"You were a high ranking vampire in the crypt.." He started, backing away and inch for every step she took. "Why?"  
"Oh I don't have time for this." She complained, "The vampire lord needed to be stopped but never left the crypt. It had to be handled from the inside.... thankfully; I didn't have to lift a finger-"  
"But, Why are there some of us here ? Why are-"  
"It's complicated." She breathed, "even if I wanted to explain every little question you have, I have more important things to handle."  
"O-one more." He begged, backing up again only to hit a wall. He gasped, suddenly feeling trapped. "J-just.. why is my mother here? Was she alive the whole time? O-or-"  
"Just- You're lucky I don't just kill you-"  
"...Chariot- I mean, Charmaine.... What are you going to do with me?"  
"I'll have to ask my mother."

 

You scratched at your wrists, the blackened skin irritating you as you walked through these immaculate halls. There wasn't a sound. The only thing you could hear was your heart in your ears and the light pats off your footsteps. You kept looking back at the slightly open door you had just left, afraid someone may have noticed you slip out. Your frantic glances forward and backward began to disorient you and you stopped suddenly to lean against  the wall and make absolutely sure there halls were empty.  You held in your breath, hyper focused and listening for even the smallest sound. Nothing. You nodded to yourself, continuing your journey down the hall and trying not to be intimidated by the posh surroundings.  
You found yourself at the hallways end, the hallways turning a sharp right. Every door you had passed by that you attempted to open clanked against its locks when you pulled and you were beginning to lose hope in finding anything of note. That is until a handled turned, shocking you as the door opened towards you with a light creak. The noise made you self conscious, you began looking around frantically before quickly tiptoeing into the room and closing the door behind you.   
So many details met your eyes at once that you found it hard to focus on just one. The Family portraits that lined the walls caught your eye first, the scene portraying the 3 Varbearer sisters in their younger days. Only 2 of the sister had secondary family portraits of them with their husbands and children. Adela was pictured standing proudly, her husband next to her with hands on their daughters shoulders. The husband seemed much older, his face showing the tell tale signs of aging. The silver haired young girl in the picture seemed quite familiar, though you couldn’t place it. Beatrice’s portrait was beside it, there was no husband present but Beatrice stood next to a young lady who gave a simple smile and had her eyes gently closed. You couldn’t help but raise a brow, never hearing from anyone that the Varbearer sisters had children. The second thing you noticed about the room was a side table with a small note on it. It was rather unassuming but you picked it up regardless, unfolding the letter and hoping it wasn’t a waste of your time.  
“ ‘My Lady, Beatrice, I ask that you speak with Charlotte about her promiscuity. I’m tired of seeing strange men wandering the halls. Perhaps it’s time she found a **Psychokinetic** vampire husband.’ Well that tells me absolutely fucking nothing.” You complained, folding the note back, “.. I think? If only Alucard was here... Adrien is better with subtext.”

 

Alucard couldn’t help but smile, throwing back a glass of wine as he apologized to a Now very amused vampire. He talked his way out of the distraction, citing it as a misunderstanding. They shared a laugh about it and a drink.   
“I only wish I could have been at your party, I heard it was incredible.”   
“Yes,” Adrien started, “I’ll see to it that you’re personally invited to the next one... at the moment things are a bit tense around the home with the wife being pregnant-“ Adrien gasped, biting his tongue and looking off nervously in another direction.  
“Oh Pregnant!” The vampire started, “that’s fantastic. Congratulations!”  
“Um, yes thank you.” Adrien smiled awkwardly, cursing himself in his head for spilling the secret. Luckily, it seemed the affects of a vampire breeding with an amalgam were lost in translations. Likely no one knew what he did. At least he thought so.


	20. Chapter 20

Thaddeus squirmed uncomfortably in Charmaine’s grip. She stood aside the large door leading to the ballroom, hesitant to take Thaddeus through. Her mother was having tea with her aunts in a room only accessible through there. Sensing her discomfort, Thaddeus smirked.  
“You can’t take me through without me being seen.”  
“I hate that you’re right... I can’t risk taking you.”  
“How deep does this go?” He asked quietly, “you and this coven... how many of the other did you abduct and brainwash-“  
“The goal has changed since back then.” She said firmly, tightening her grip on him. He winced, fighting against her a bit more. “The ultimate goal is to still keep peace... but the means are different now.”  
“What are the means-“  
“Please shut up,” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m going to have to keep you somewhere.”

 

You felt unnerved as you went down more and more stairs, the palace seemed terrifying and bleak, no more paintings lining the walls the lower you went. Your footsteps scratching against the Now stone floors made you shudder. There were very few doors, the 1 or 2 you had previously passed we’re simply closets. As you turned another corner you came to a large staircase, descending further into blackness and a reek of death permeating the air. The foulness made you stumble and you put a secure hand on your stomach.  
“We’re in this together.” You whispered to your child, stepping gingerly down each step.   
Towards the bottom the smell grew more unbearable, vomit tickling the bottom of your throat and a genuine fear that you may pass out kept going through your thoughts.   
Your eyes were having trouble adjusting to the dark, yet you continue to blindly walk forward. The air felt thicker and you were certain that you were not alone in this room.  
“Mom?” You panicked, looking around at the lost sound of Thaddeus’s voice. “Oh god, you can’t see...” He corrected himself down to a whisper. With his new statement you pinpointed him, walking in his direction and holding your hands out forward.  
“Thaddeus?! Honey, Alucard and I were so worried-“ you pat his face, making him laugh as you felt around the wall cluelessly. You went from poking cool skin to slapping stone wall and the metal clang above his shoulder alerted you. Being able to see you, he noticed your fear.  
“.. I’m trapped...”  
“My god, Who did this, what happened?” You growled, feeling beginning to drain from your fingers. In the dark you couldn’t see it but Thaddeus was in shock, fighting against his restraints to moment he saw the darkness taking you over. The sound of him struggling made the leathery hide grow faster and thicker.  
“Mom, mom please. Remain...calm..” while he fear your transformation, worries about what it would do to your mind and body, however, he needed your strength. He closed his eyes and let out a whimper, an animalistic growl escaping you moments later.

 

Alucard stayed close to the door that you went in, nervous and waiting. He wasn’t sure when you’d be back and in all honesty neither if you planned for this. He cursed himself, sending you into the unknown, pregnant and possibly walking into danger.  
“Alucard.” You whispered. He heard through the door peeking his head in happily to urge you to join him only to be cause off guard by your nude body.   
You were lazily covering yourself up and Thaddeus was looking down at the ground and covering his eyes. Seeing the cursed skin was now only at the tips of your fingers, Alucard put the pieces together.  
“Well... this is going to be difficult.”

 

Trevor and Sypha waited patiently in the dining hall and when the sounds of an open portal met their ears they perked up, seeing the family all return to the castle together. Sypha beamed and Trevor raised a brow, noticing you ‘wearing’ a curtain.  
“... what the hell happened?”  
“My wife is a beast.”Alucard bragged, quickly getting a playful shove. “We found Thaddeus-“  
“You scared the hell out of us!” You scolded quickly, bunching up the curtain to cover yourself. “Why on earth would you do something as reckless-“  
“This goes deeper than we could possibly imagine.” Thaddeus cut you off, the 4 of you awestruck to see his urgency. He seemed apologetic enough, his eyes pleading with you, so you dropped it. You can be mad later.  
“Chariot is the daughter of the oldest Varbearer Sister.”  
“Finally, they play a role in all this.” Trevor groaned. “It’s their club, I figured that whatever they were doing had to involve them eventually.... just waiting for the grand reveal.”  
“Shut up.” You husband sighed, “Thaddeus, is that all you learned? You went on this dangerous adventure and for what?”  
“They’re collecting vampires in one place. I don’t know what for and I don’t know why but I do know that everyone is being lied to.”  
“Lied?” Sypha started, “what do you mean-“  
“I didn’t learn much of anything about the ultimate plan... Charmaine just kept saying to create the most peaceful Walachia.. so I don’t know why they’re bringing vampires together... but I did learn that Persephone’s family believes the coven will kill the inferior vampires.”  
“What?” You scoffed, looking back at your husband. “There’s inferior vampires-?”  
“Sanguinarians.” Alucard answered. “ So that’s their goal.... but I assume that’s not it.”  
“No.” Thaddeus said darkly. “The fangless vampires were told that the fanged vampires would be destroyed. Which got them to join the coven. We were told it was the ultimate peace mission to bring in a powerful vampire to dissuade others from rising to your father’s place . Which got us to join the coven. I guarantee that every vampire in the coven was told a similar lie and goaded into joining...”  
“To get a bunch of vampires in one place?” Trevor asked, shrugging, “fucking why?”  
“If we knew that, Belmont, we wouldn’t be standing here. What does that have to do with the cards.”  
“It actually makes sense.” Sypha cut in, gaining everyone’s attention. “The cards can’t be baited into joining... so they had someone inside , Chariot you said, slowly giving members away... and the others that couldn’t be taken were hunted down... which explains the research in that basement... Of course if asked that family would help the sisters find whoever they needed. They’d assume it was for the ultimate goal that they were told-“  
“How do we know that this isn’t the plan... like.. how do we know that the sisters have a different plan?”Trevor asked, going back to the dining table to sit down. He leaned lazily in his hands, rubbing his face nervously. “I feel like we have just enough information to know it’s bad but not enough to actually do anything about it.”  
“He’s right.” Alucard finally said. “We know practically nothing still. We don’t even-“  
“Wait.” You started, tapping your chin, the heavy curtain weighing you down. “...The Moon.”  
“What?”  
“I thought that painting looked familiar! In the Varbearer mansion! The Moon! That’s where I recognized her.”  
“And how does that help us?” Trevor asked, chucking at little at you struggling to hold your makeshift dress.   
“It doesn’t help, exactly,” Thaddeus started, “but it explains why the Heirophant betrayed the Lord.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Delay! Last month I lost my job and went through a number of hardships and difficulties and writing wasn't a priority for the month. I finally got back to working on things and hopefully will go back to being consistent.

You sat down with Thaddeus, scratching the sleeping werewolf's ears as you sat in silence in the parlor. The fire crackled lightly in the background and Cornell let out small growls in his sleep every so often. You didn't know what to say. Thaddeus played with his thumbs nervously, unable to look up at you.   
"I'm sorry, Thaddeus." You said somberly, ceasing the scratching to put a comforting hand on your cheek. "That must have been hard."  
"She didn't even recognize me." He whispered. He leaned against you, staring into the fire and watching the wood crack and burn. His head was starting to hurt. You didn't know what to say. Thaddeus could tell that there was some tension in bringing up his mother and cuddled up to you more to make up for it. "I think she's too far gone."  
"I'm so sorry." You pulled him closed, nuzzling into the top of his head and trying your best to feel anything about the situation. You were numb to the entire concept. Mostly, you were slightly more at ease to hear about Freya's decline. You had grown fond of the young vampire and your morals and motherly instincts fought over how to handle the entire thing.  
"I don't mean to interrupt." Alucard offered, entering the room and standing behind the couch behind you both. "Are you both alright?"  
"I don't know." Thaddeus's remark made you hug him tighter. You remained quiet, still battling yourself in your head.  
"You should get some rest." Alucard reached over the couch, plucking Thaddeus from you and cradling him as he carried him away. You followed briskly behind him, Thaddeus dangling in his arms almost limp. "Come on now, You've had a long day."  
"...Fine.."  
"Honey, it'll be alright." You smiled weakly, trying to catch the boys eye as you and Alucard walked to his room. You slowed down to a stop, letting your husband go ahead and take the boy to bed. You just stayed for a moment, Fiddling and staring at your hands.

 

Alucard held you tightly, humming lowly and trying his best to soothe you. The held your head to his chest, unsure of what he could say to make anything better. Trevor was pacing behind the couch you were cuddled on, Sypha just watching him mutter to himself as she held Mathias in her arms.  
"And all those vampires... all in one place."  
"You're going to break your brain, Trevor." She spoke, " Try not to think of a motive. It could be an infinite amount of possibilities."  
"He said that she mentioned that their 'motives have changed recently'."  
"Listen to your wife," Your husband groaned, "The odds that we will figure it out is slim... and the odds that you specifically will figure it out is impossible."  
"Shut up." Trevor's snap managed to force a smile from you. You nuzzled closer to your husband and his hold on you became tighter. "At least I'm actively trying to figure out what they want."  
"I'm more concerned with how we're going to further look into this." Alucard snarled. You stayed quiet and cuddled up. "Chariot is not going to be quiet. The sisters WILL be informed that our son was found in their halls. They don't know everything that we know but we have been caught and cannot continue to investigate... I'm wondering how they'll plan on confronting us."  
"Alucard is right." Sypha whispered, "This is bad."  
"The best case scenario is that we are not allowed in their coven. Which means we'll never find out what's going on."  
"What if we confront them first?" You suggested, much to the surprise of the room. Alucard just kind of froze. He stared blankly to the ceiling and ran through scenarios in his head. Trevor loved the idea, clapping once triumphantly.  
"That's good. We storm the place, take them down-"  
"Kidnapping vampires is bad, I know, but I wouldn't call it grounds to 'Charge the Manor'." Sypha added. " All we know for sure is that everyone is playing a role in a grand plan that they think fits their goals and that the actual scheme is different. We don't know if it's good or bad."  
"Well, It doesn't sound good." Alucard muttered, "If it was good then there would be no need for the subterfuge."  
"I agree with your wife," Travor repeated, "We march in there and demand answers ourselves."  
"I feel like they'll only tell us what they want us to hear," Alucard reasoned, scratching the top of your head. "but regardless we do eventually have to go back.

 

 

Thaddeus couldn't sleep. He laid in his bed, humming a tune he had nearly forgotten. He wasn't staring at anything in particular. He was just out of it. He swallowed hard, ghosts of memories shaping the room around him as thought back to a time when things seemed much simpler. His first dog, his first title, his parents. He kept trying to close his eyes but he kept hearing her voice. He bit his lip. He sat up in his bed with the intent to leave but found himself startled by the sound of forming glass. He gasped, quickly pulling out his distance mirror which formed promptly in front of him.  
Persephone's bright eyes put him at immediate ease, but he was still clearly distressed. She smiled, happy to see that he was alright.  
"You're alive."  
"That's disconcerting to hear you say."  
"My father was quite upset with me...he thinks I went through his basement."  
" Are you okay-"  
"I'm fine. Don't worry." She hastened. Her voice had a heavy sense of urgency, worrying the young vampire. "You have a problem."  
"I have about 6 of them-"  
"I don't know what happened but my father is very angry. He and my mother have been arguing for about an hour now."  
"Over what?"  
"They got a very sudden invitation to a party tomorrow at the manor. It's mandatory to attend, it's apparently very important. My dad just keeps saying that he 'hasn't finished' and he 'thought he'd have more time'."  
"So he knows what this party is about?"  
"I suppose," She said nervously, "I think everyone in the coven has been invited. Both Active and inactive members. It's almost like they're trying to get everyone in one place..." Thaddeus blinked a few times, the dots finally connecting as he thought over everything he knew about the situation. He covered his mouth. He had an idea but he needed to know one more thing.  
"Your father wasn't always doing this, right?"  
"What?"  
"The books, the hunting, hating sanguinarians-"  
"Well, He always hated sanguinarians."  
"When did it become more pronounced?"  
"A year and a half ago."  
"And the coven... is there ever a time where they started recruiting more?"  
"...oh," She said curiously, "Also a year and a half ago.."  
"Persephone... has anyone else joined since my family did?" She thought for a moment. She was always at the manor for one reason in another, very knowledgable about who came in or out. She shook her head and Thaddeus felt his heart sink. He reached for the box as if he was ready to close the distance mirror.  
"Thaddeus, what are you thinking?"  
"I don't entirely know but the fact that everything began to change a year and a half ago leads me to believe that I know when the plan changed. I know why the motive changed. I don't know what the motive is, but I know why it changed."  
"Well," She said nervously, rubbing her arm and trying to decipher Thaddeus's expression. "What happened a year and a half ago?"  
"Dracula was killed."


	22. Chapter 22

"You can't be serious, " Alucard snarled, looking down at the young boy. He did not back down, certain that his hunch was correct. They stared at one another for a good minute, trying to gauge what the other was thinking. You kept a good distance on the other side of the room, standing beside the speaker and the hunter as they vampire's spoke. "You're sure? You're absolutely sure?"  
"I have no evidence and shoddy reasoning at best."  
"Christ." Your husband sighed. Thaddeus grew embarrassed, beginning to doubt himself and his ideas. " We're headed back right now and if they're having a party we could put too many people at risk if things go south."  
"But they're inviting a lot of people. So I think Thaddeus is onto something." Sypha interrupted. You simply nodded, which made your husband groan. "We have to go now if we're going to prevent whatever they're planning."  
"I'll get ready," You started, "Thaddeus, I want you to pack your hunting knife Trevor got you and get ready too."  
"I lost it." He admitted, looking down at the ground, " When I was captured."  
"We'll make do." Alucard said flatly, "This will be the last time we're going. Let's leave an impression."

 

You shuddered as your foot touched the floor of the palace. The bright ornate lobby was empty, branching off into 3 hallways. One of which led to the ballroom where everyone should be. As you adjust to your new surrounding you notice there was no assistance in the hall, who would have normally escorted you and your family to the ballroom. Alucard noticed as he stepped through as well, looking to you slightly worried. Behind him, Sypha and Trevor came through, examining the lobby wide-eyed.  
"...Y/N, I want you to stay here. Something is wrong. I can't risk you and the baby."  
"I think Thaddeus should stay, too," Trevor added, Alucard simply nodding in agreement. The child looked to you in protest but didn't know what to say. " I have a bad feeling."  
" You can't leave us behind." Your weak defense fell on deaf ears, Alucard waving you off and walking down the hall towards the ballroom. Sypha followed and shot you a sympathetic look and Trevor took Alucard side as they walked off. The situation was dire and you didn't want to argue with your husband under these conditions. Thaddeus latched onto your side, leaning against you and seeking comfort. You pet his head instinctively. They slowly disappeared into the hall and you looked back and forth to the other hallways.  
"What do we do now? They're going to do this without us." You didn't answer. Alucard was very clear that he didn't want to risk you or your first child. You still felt a duty to help with whatever was going on. You smirked, staring down the left hallway.  
"Well," You started with a laugh, "I didn't land a catch like your father by listening to him."  
"Actually, I assume that's exactly how it happened-"  
"Shut up, Let's go." 

 

They opened the ballroom doors quickly, the room filled shoulder to shoulder with vampires. The ceiling was decorated with beautiful hanging crystals and oddly enough the room was not as well lit as it normally appeared. Everyone seemed confused and the moment Alucard and company further entered the room, the door closed violently behind them. Alucard and Trevor ignored it but Sypha took the handle, trying desperately to make it budge. It was closed tight. She ignored it, catching up to the men as they walked towards the staircase that leads up to the Varbearer private tea room. There were loud and confused rants of vampires, wondering about the sudden party. The frazzled crowd was confused to see the 3 ascending the stairs but it was less noteworthy than the impromptu invitation. Alucard gripped the handle with enough force to crack it and yet he could not pull it open. He gasped, letting go and scratching his chin. Chips of the door handle hit the floor and as Alucard stares Sypha puts her hand on the door.  
"So this one won't move either?" She started, "I believe these doors are magically sealed. However, I don't see any inscriptions on them."  
"What do you mean 'either'?" Alucard started, staring down at the packed room. "Is the door we entered by also locked?"  
"The moment we entered this room it locked," Sypha said darkly. "...What's interesting is how this door is. It's perfectly sealed... "  
"Yes," Your husband thought aloud, "I believe Thaddeus said that... when we first ever came here. He noted that it was odd that the Ballroom had closed doors on all sides."  
"Like a lockbox."  
"Or a trap." Trevor added, grabbing the hilt of his whip. "Look up." Alucard raised a brow and Sypha looked up immediately. The dangling decor on the ceiling was hanging from pipes and scrawled lettering weaved between the various pipes. The language was lost on Trevor and Alucard, yet Sypha recognized it.  
"What on earth are those for?" The speaker asked nervously, " This scripture... it mentions rebirth and renewal... My god.... this room-"  
"They trapped everyone in here for a reason. They invited everyone for a reason. I don't know what's going to come out of that hole but we weren't intended to leave this room alive." Trevor said darkly.   
"Based on what I'm reading 'split blood will breed renewed life'."  
"More like Blue Blood."  
"You're not funny." Alucard groaned, scanning the room to recognize that a number of vampires seemed confused and scared. He was about to speak once more but a cry broke out in the ballroom below.  
"ALISTAIR!? ALISTAIR IS THAT YOU!?"  
" Alistair..." Alucard whispered, trying to place the name. He saw the concerned vampire woman, coddling a very confused man. The name clicked and suddenly he was invested in the commotion on the ballroom floor. "Petunia's missing husband?"  
"He's looking at her like he doesn't know what's going on." Trevor noted, " and if you look by the left door there's a familiar face."  
"What?"  
"Thaddeus's mother." Hearing that from the hunter, Alucard scanned the crowd, seeing the seemingly frightened blonde staying by the door and hugging herself. She looked frightened at the large crowd, almost uncomfortable. "She's here... they're bringing out the vampires that they had kidnapped."  
"I assume that in bringing them out they are no longer a detriment to their plans." Alucard deduced, "which means they have the advantage. Everything is going the way they want it to... Trevor was right... no one is intended to leave this room alive."

 

You and Thaddeus tiptoed around the halls, no doors in sight and nowhere to go from here. Thaddeus was going through scenarios in his mind and as you turned another corner in this mostly empty hall a pair of double doors finally graced your sight.  
"Finally," You groaned, "Something."  
"Let's hope it's something." You opened the door with very little thought and Thaddeus lagged behind with caution. It was a simple parlor. There was a tray of tea untouched and a small kettle sitting over a little flame. "...Oh.. Well, mom, it's something."  
"Looks like a tea party."  
"That they plan to attend soon... Once they're finished with whatever they're doing.


End file.
